In dir verlaufen
by N1k
Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. KOMPLETT AU - ignoriert DH!
1. Der Krieg kommt schneller zurück als du

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_Anmerkung: Ich hab die Idee zu dieser FF ganz kurz vor dem Erscheinen von „Deathly Hallows" gehabt und konnte die Entwicklung der Charaktere deshalb nicht berücksichtigen. Das hier ist also komplett AU. Inspiriert hat mich das Album „So und so" von Wir sind Helden. Deshalb gibt es immer einen kurzen Textauszug. Außerdem hab ich einen OC erfunden, der bestimmt ein wenig Mary-Sue-artig rüberkommt, aber ich brauchte einen Gegenpart zu Snape und sie ist eigentlich nur als Projektionsfläche für Snapes Ideen gedacht. Das wiederum ist inspiriert von der genialen Serie Dr.House. Wer hier Parallelen sieht, kriegt einen Keks. _

**Kapitel 1: Der Krieg kommt schneller zurück als du denkst**

_Wie lang ist lange vorbei  
wie lang wann ist es vorbei _

Die Lichter der Fackeln huschten über Hermine Grangers Gesicht, als sie, auf einer Trage liegend, durch die langen Gänge der Notfallabteilung von St. Mungos schwebte. Die beiden Medimagier, die sie schleunigst in ein Behandlungszimmer befördern wollten, kontrollierten ihre Atmung und ihre Herztöne und versuchten Spuren eines Angriffs zu erkennen. Sie war seit zehn Minuten im Hospital, aber sie musste schon eine beträchtliche Zeit länger in diesem Zustand sein. Eine Tür schwang auf und einer der beiden Magier ließ sie von der Trage auf ein Bett schweben. Die Tür, die sich kaum geschlossen hatte, wurde erneut kraftvoll aufgestoßen und ein gehetzt wirkender junger Mann kam hereingerauscht, um die Medimagier mit Fragen zu bombadieren.

„Was ist passiert, was ist mit ihr los?"

„Es tut uns Leid, Mr. Potter, aber im Moment können wir noch nichts sagen."

„Alles was wir wissen, ist das sie in diesen Angriff in der Winkelgasse verwickelt war, hat einige erwischt."

„Aber was verdammt hat sie erwischt?"

„Wir müssen von einer Kreuzung verschiedener Flüche ausgehen, Mr. Potter, aber wir können noch keine definitiven..."

„Verdammt, ihr müsst doch wissen, was passiert ist."

„Es werden in dieser Sekunde Zeugen vernommen, alles was wir wissen, ist das sie atmet und ihr Herz schlägt."

„Warum macht sie dann ihre Augen nicht auf."

Eine weitere Person kam in den Raum, fast hätte sie keiner der Männer bemerkt, aber ihre Stimme war so durchdringend, dass sie sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Mr. Potter, wir tun hier unser Bestes, das wissen Sie", sagte sie ruhig, fast gelassen, aber dennoch ernst. „Tun auch Sie ihr Bestes und helfen Sie den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums die Zeugen zu vernehmen. Ich muss Sie nun bitten, den Raum zu verlassen, ich werde Ihnen später mehr Auskünfte geben."

Ohne das Harry es bewusst gewesen wäre, hatte die Frau, die ganz offensichtlich eine hohe Position inne hatte ihn sanft aus den Zimmer gedrängt. Er hörte nur noch das leise Klicken, als sich die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer schloss.

Einige Meter weiter unter der Erde, bewegte ein Mann seinen Kopf ganz leicht, um ein paar näher kommende Stimmen besser zu hören.

„...ich sag's dir, muss ne üble Sache gewesen sein"

„Man sollte meinen, dass nach drei Jahren endlich Ruhe ist."

„Vergiss es, solange nicht alle geschnappt sind..."

„Hat man schon welche dran gekriegt?"

„Nein, die Zeugenaussagen haben nichts hergegeben."

Der Mann, der sie belauschte hatte sich in einer fast unmerklichen Bewegung erhoben und trat einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Guten Tag die Herren" säuselte er.

„Ach, unser Lieblingshäftling, schönen Tag Professor."

„Ich hab ihre Unterhaltung unfreiwillig mitangehört, ich nehme an, es gab...Probleme?" Das letzte Wort hatte er sehr vorsichtig gewählt, er wollte nicht zu viel Interesse anzeigen.

„Tja, so kann man's nennen. Aber glauben Sie mir, das ist nichts in das Sie ihre lange Nase stecken werden."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, Professor, dann sollte das Ministerium sich mehr um die Leute kümmern, die noch da draußen rumlaufen, als Zeit damit zu verschwenden Leute wie Sie festzuhalten."

„Da bin ich Ihrer Meinung. Ihrer Äußerung entnehme ich, dass es einen neuerlichen Angriff gab? Sind Leute zu Schaden gekommen?"

„Hah, tun Sie nur nicht so, als würden Sie sich um andere Leute scheren, Professor. Aber wenn sie's wissen wollen, es hat ein paar Auroren und die Gute Miss Granger entschärft. Aber wir haben keine Zeit zum Plaudern, Professor."

Damit verschwanden die Wärter und ließen einen angespannten Severus Snape in seiner Untersuchungshaft-Zelle zurück.

Fast vier Stunden hatte Harry darauf gewartet von der Medihexe zurück in Hermines Zimmer gebeten zu werden. Aber in dieser Zeit hatte sich an Hermines Zustand nichts geändert. Sie lag reglos auf dem Bett, ihre Augen geschlossen, ruhig atmend und ohne ein Zeichen von Versehrtheit.

„Soweit wir es sagen können, befindet sie sich in einem komatösen Zustand, Mr. Potter. Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind vollkommen in Ordnung, sie zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen für innere Verletzungen oder Fluchschädigungen der Organe."

„Warum liegt sie dann da und wacht nicht auf?"

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Geist sich abgeschottet hat."

„Was? Was soll das heißen, was geschieht mit ihr?"

„Nun, ihr Verstand hat sich dazu entschlossen...abzuschalten. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass ein schweres Trauma diesen Zustand ausgelöst hat."

„Trauma? Was... ich verstehe nicht."

„Mr. Potter, was auch immer bei diesem Angriff geschehen ist, muss für ihren Geist so furchtbar gewesen sein, dass er beschlossen hat sich selbst zu schützen."

„Aber...warum wacht sie dann nicht auf?"

„Wir können nur abwarten. Einige Koma-Patienten wachen auf, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass viele irgendwann einfach aufgeben. Sehen Sie, wenn der Geist aufhört sich zu bewegen, dann..."

„...stirbt der Körper"

„Ja"

„Was kann ich tun, damit das nicht passiert?"

„Gar nichts, wir können ihren Geist nicht zwingen wieder zurück zu kommen."

„Und wenn wir in Ihren Geist eindringen? Ich meine, könnte man durch... Legilimentik..."

„Das wäre äußerst gefährlich und uns stehen keine Legilimentiker zur Verfügung, die dafür in Frage kämen. Und, Mr. Potter, ich möchte ehrlich sein, ich persönlich kenne keinen, der solch fortgeschrittene Legilimentik beherrscht. Ich muss Sie bitten, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, dass Miss Granger unter Umständen..."

„Nein, ich werde nicht so einfach aufgeben."

Harry stürmte aus dem Krankenzimmer. Er würde Hermine nicht einfach da so liegen lassen, er würde nicht zusehen, wie noch einer seiner Freunden vor seinen Augen starb. Nicht so lange es einen Menschen gab, der Hermine helfen konnte. Auch wenn es bedeutete eine Schlange vor das Kaninchen zu setzen.


	2. Vom Wesen soundso

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

**Kapitel 2: Vom Wesen soundso**

_Sie wissen genau, wer du bist - Du bist uns so einer  
Sie sagen es so, wie es ist - So gut kennt dich keiner  
Und zwar bist du vom Wesen so und so - So und so! So irgendwie!  
- verstehen sie dich, dass macht sie froh - So einer ändert sich nie _

_Wo bin ich? Schwebe ich? Es ist so dunkel und kühl. Mhh, angenehm kühl. Ich glaub ich bin tot. Ja, ich muss tot sein. Der Schmerz ist verschwunden. Alles ist verschwunden. Ich bleibe hier, es ist so schön hier. Keiner kann mir etwas tun. Ich bin in Sicherheit. Ja, ich bleibe hier. _

Harry Potter, der Mann der den Kampf mit Lord Voldemort überlebt hatte, ging rasch, aber nicht hastig durch die unterirdischen Tunnel des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Er befand sich im Trakt für die Unterbringung der Untersuchungshäftlinge. Hier waren all diejenigen untergebracht, denen noch nicht der Prozess gemacht wurde. Askaban hatte zwar seit dem Weggang der Dementoren einiges an seinen Schrecken verloren, die Haftanstalten im Ministerium waren jedoch weitaus beliebter. Harry kam an der Tür an, hinter der sich eine Art Verhörraum befand. Er atmete nocheinmal tief durch und trat ein.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür wartete ein gleichgültig drein blickender Severus Snape, der an einem kleinen Tisch saß, der offenbar nur aus dem Grund in den Raum gestellt wurde, um diesen nicht allzu leer erscheinen zu lassen. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Misteriumsmitarbeiter, der sich nun aus seiner anscheinenden Starre löste und auf Harry zukam.

„Der Gefangene wurde wie von Ihnen gewünscht her gebracht, Sir" sagte der Beamte unnötigerweise. „Ich werde draußen warten, bis Sie hier fertig sind, sollte es Probleme geben, wird der Gefangene sofort zurück zu seiner Zelle geleitet." Mit diesen Worten hatte der Beamte den Raum verlassen und Harry sah sich seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrank- und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer gegenüber. Er sah sich dem Mann gegenüber, der Albus Dumbledore vor seinen Augen getötet hatte, der sich während des Krieges lange Zeit nicht offenbart hatte und schließlich doch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Harry siegreich aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort gehen konnte. Es waren so viele zwiespältige Gefühle in Harry, die in diesem Moment in ihm brodelten und es ihm für einen Moment unmöglich machten Snape weiter anzusehen. Doch Harry wusste, dass es hier nicht um ihn ging. Er schluckte seine eigenen Gefühle bezüglich Snape hinunter und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben von den Ereignissen in der Winkelgasse gehört." Harrys Stimme war nicht so fest, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

„Die Wände des Ministeriums sind nicht so dick, wie sie sein sollten." Snapes Stimme triefte vor Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Wissen Sie warum ich hier bin, Snape?" Harry sah keinen Grund die ganze Angelegenheit unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Der Name Granger ist gefallen und da wir ausschließen können, dass sich die Grangers innerhalb weniger Jahre zu einem großen Zauberergeschlecht aufgeschwungen haben, müssen wir von einem Problem ausgehen, dass ihre...Freundin Miss Hermine Granger betrifft."

Harry dachte eine Nanosekunde darüber nach, einfach den Raum zu verlassen, aber es ging hier um Hermine.

„Die Medimagier gehen von einem Trauma aus, das ihren Geist dazu gebracht hat sich abzuschotten. Sie liegt im Koma." Die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen, half Harry, nicht völlig durchzudrehen.

„Das ist bedauerlich." Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob diese Äußerung aufrichtig oder ein Hohn war.

„Sie sind der einzige Legilimentiker, der verfügbar ist."

„Was Sie sagen wollen ist, ich bin der einzige Legilimentiker, der fähig ist. Aber ich verstehe nicht, glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mich durch den Kopf dieser Person wühlen und dabei riskieren meinen eigenen Verstand zu verlieren?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie zu Dramatisierungen neigen. Welche Gefahr besteht schon für den größten Legilimentiker der nördlichen Hemisphäre?"

„Sie haben immer noch keine Ahnung von der Komplexität des menschlichen Geistes, Potter."

„Deshalb versuche ich es ja auch nicht selber, Hermine zu retten."

„Nein, in der Tat, sie haben immerhin gelernt Katastrophen zu vermeiden."

„Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit Snape, helfen Sie Hermine oder verotten Sie!"

„Wollen Sie mich erpressen Potter? Das wäre äußerst untypisch für Sie."

„Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung was typisch für mich ist." Erneut musste Harry sich dazu zwingen nicht auf der Stelle einen Mord zu begehen. Er versuchte seine Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten, als er weitersprach.

„Wenn Sie Hermine helfen, kann ich ein gutes Wort bei Ihrer Verhandlung einlegen. Also überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie tun."

„Meinen Sie wirklich, es interessiert mich, was Sie über mich zu sagen haben, Potter?"

„Nein, aber ich glaube es interessiert Sie, dass sie innerhalb eines Tages in Askaban sind, wenn ich es wirklich will."

„Sie machen mir keine Angst, Potter. Lassen Sie sich was anderes einfallen."

„Na schön, wollen Sie mich betteln hören? Bitte, Professor Snape, helfen Sie mir. Ich flehe Sie an."

„Oh, Sie müssten es schon ehrlich meinen, Potter. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, ich werde nicht in Hermine Grangers Geist eindringen."

„Wieso nicht?" So langsam stieg Verzweiflung und Wut in Harry auf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich noch sehr gut an Ihre Erfahrungen mit der Legilimentik erinnern können. Wollen Sie wirklich, dass Miss Granger die gleichen Erfahrungen macht?"

Harry schluckte. So hatte er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er könnte Hermine zurückbekommen, aber um welchen Preis? Wollte er wirklich, dass Snape in ihren Geist eindrang? Die Alternative war nichts zu tun und abzuwarten. Hermine war stark, aber wenn ihr Geist sich abgeschottet hatte, dann war sie vielleicht nicht stark genug, um das durchzuhalten, was man ihr angetan hatte. Aber vielleicht brauchte Sie nur eine kleinen Hilfe, einen Stups, einen Weckruf.

„Wenn Sie merken, dass es keinen Zweck hat, dann könnten Sie immer noch damit aufhören."

„Sie machen es sich ein bisschen zu leicht Potter. Selbst wenn ich nur einmal in ihren Geist eindringe, kann ich großen Schaden anrichten und Sie hätten die Verantwortung, Potter. Miss Granger ist kein Sensibelchen, wenn sich ihr Geist entschlossen hat, sie nicht mehr leiden zu lassen, dann geschah das aus einem guten Grund."

„Das weiß ich, verdammt!"

„Sagen Sie mir Potter, warum Sie mich dann trotzdem darum bitten? Überlegen Sie es sich gut, es geht hier nicht um Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse oder Wünsche, es geht hier um Miss Granger und nur um Sie. Sagen Sie mir warum, Potter." Es trat eine unangenehme Stille ein.

„Weil Hermines Geist es wert ist und auch wenn Sie sie vielleicht als eine nervende Besserwisserin einschätzen, müssten sogar Sie das erkenne ."

Snape antwortete nicht sofort, er betrachtete Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sie schätzen mich falsch ein, Potter. Ich bin keinesfalls so dumm, Miss Granger allein auf Ihre zugegeben nervende, besserwisserische Art zu reduzieren."

„Fein, dann helfen Sie ihr?" Harry Hatte keine Lust mehr Spielchen zu spielen.

„Ja, Potter, in der Tat."

„Gut." Mehr konnte Harry nicht mehr rausbringen, er wandte sich zur Tür, um endlich aus diesem Raum zu kommen.

„Aber denken Sie nicht, Ihre Antwort hätte irgendetwas damit zu tun."

Harry drehte sich nocheinmal um, antwortete jedoch nicht. Was auch immer Snape sagen wollte, es sollte ihm im Hals stecken bleiben. Harry drehte sich um, ging aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür zu.


	3. Schicht über Schicht

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

**Kapitel 3: Schicht über Schicht**

_Zerbeult und verbogen  
und vielleicht nicht ganz dicht  
Aber irgendwo darunter bist du seltsam o.k  
Beinah unversehrt unter allem, was weh tut _

Als Professor Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, ehemaliger Todesser und Doppelspion von zwei Ministeriumsbeamten durch verschiedene inoffizielle Gänge zum Zimmer der im Koma liegenden Hermine Granger gebracht wurde, fragte er sich, ob Potter wirklich bereit war die volle Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen was auch immer aus Hermine werden würde. Er hob den Kopf, als einer der Beamten die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufstieß und den Blick auf die kleine Versammlung darin freigab. Am Bett der regungslosen Hermine Granger standen Potter und eine hochschwangere Ginny Weasly. Ein wenig abseits hielt sich eine junge Medihexe auf, die als Erste auf die Hereinkommenden blickte und Snape kurz musterte.

„Hobbes, Bernstein, vielen Danke, ab hier übernehme ich", sagte sie rasch, aber mit etwas dünner Stimme zu den beiden Beamten, die daraufhin das Zimmer verließen. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Jetzt blickten sich auch Ginny und Harry um und Snape konnte aus ihren Gesichtern lesen, dass ihnen ein ausgewachsener Knallrümpfiger-Kröter lieber gewesen wäre.

„Miss Weasly, Mr. Potter, ich muss Sie nun bitten das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. Da Professor Snape immer noch ein Häftling des Ministeriums ist, ist ihm jeglicher Kontakt zu außenstehenden Personen untersagt. Ich werde Sie selbstverständlich über den Zustand von Miss Granger auf dem Laufenden halten." Es klang sehr einstudiert und nicht so, als ob sie es mit voller Überzeugung sagte, aber ihre Haltung machte klar, dass sie nicht diskutieren würde. Ginny und Harry nickten stumm und verließen, nach einem letzten Blick auf Hermine, das Krankenzimmer.

„Verzeihung, Miss, aber mir ist Ihr Name entfallen", versuchte Snape es mit öliger Stimme.

„Ich habe Ihnen meinen Namen nicht genannt, Professor. Aber es war unhöflich von mir, mich nicht vorzustellen. Martha Cole."

„Dann sind Sie also mein Anstandswauwau?"

„Könnte man so sagen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie irgendetwas mit Miss Granger anstellen, dass nicht in ihrem Interesse ist."

„Glauben Sie irgendetwas hier liegt in Ihrem Interesse, Miss Cole?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu darüber zu urteilen." Die Stimme der jungen Hexe klang fast brüchig.

„Hat mir Potter Sie auf den Hals gehetzt?"

„Nein, ich bin im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier."

„Sie tragen eine St. Mungos-Tracht."

„Gerade Sie müssten doch wissen, dass ein Mensch mehr als eine Position inne haben kann." Sie war wieder etwas gefasster und plötzlich kam sie Snape seltsam bekannt vor. Sie musste eine Schülerin gewesen sein. Aber der Name Cole passte nicht, er hatte keine Erinnerung an eine Matha Cole.

„Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Ihnen für die Zeit der ... Behandlung ein Zimmer nebenan zu Verfügung steht, auch Ihre eigene Kleidung liegt für Sie bereit. Sie dürfen jedoch weder dieses noch Ihr Zimmer ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen. Sollten Anzeichen auftreten, dass sich Miss Grangers Zustand durch Ihr Handeln verschlechtert, wird die Behandlung sofort abgebrochen und Sie werden zurück in Ihre Zelle gebracht." Sie versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu klingen, was ihr jedoch nicht ganz gelang.

„Sie waren in Ravenclaw, stimmts?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, was das mit Miss Granger zu tun hat. Wollen Sie sich nicht über Ihren Zustand informieren?"

„Wenn Sie das glücklich macht."

„Nun, sie ist körperlich in einem hervorragenden Zustand, wir konnten keine Verletzungen ausmachen, es sind keine Nachwirkungen von Flüchen nachweisbar, in ihrem Körper wirkt keine dunkle Magie. Ihr Geist hat sich abgeschottet, wir können jedoch nicht genau sagen wie."

„Nein, das ist wohl meine Aufgabe." Snape wandte sich nun endlich der regungslosen Hermine zu. Sie hatte noch unheimlich viel von dem Mädchen, dass er sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte, aber ihre Züge waren nun klarer und einprägsamer. Ihre geschlossenen Augen wurden von dunklen, langen Wimpern eingerahmt. Ihre einst buschigen Augenbrauen, waren in Form gebracht und elegant. Ihre Nase und ihr Mund waren beide klein, aber rund. Ihre Gesicht hatte weiche Formen und ließ sie sehr friedlich wirken. Es war eingebettet in einen Schwall brauner Locken, die das Kopfkissen fluteten.

„Ich werde einen Zauberstab benötigen." Stellte Snape gleichgültig fest, war dann jedoch überrascht, als ihm sein Zauberstab wortlos gereicht wurde.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich Sie damit angreifen könnte, Miss Cole?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich bin im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier und mir der Verantwortung bewusst."

Snape beschloss, es damit gut sein zu lassen, jedenfalls für den Moment. Nocheinmal betrachtete er Hermines Gesicht. Es war vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Legilimens!"

_War da was? Nein, da kann nichts sein. Hier kann mich keiner finden, hier bin ich sicher. Ja, hier kann keiner mir wehtun. Da war nichts. _

Ein gesunder Geist ist ein sehr agiles Ding. Er ist ständig in Bewegung und kann viele Dinge gleichzeitig bearbeiten. Jemand der in ihn eindringt wird mit einer Flut von Bildern, Emotionen, Gedanken und Erinnerungen konfrontiert. Er kann sehen, was auch immer demjenigen buchstäblich durch den Kopf geht. Ein fortgeschrittener Legilimentiker kann den Geist dazu bringen sich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu bewegen und damit ganz bestimmte Gefühle, Erinnerungen oder Gedanken freizugeben. Ein Meister der Legilimentik kann dem Geist vormachen Dinge als wahr anzusehen, die nicht existierten. Er kann einen gesunden Geist nach seinem Belieben manipulieren. Hermines Geist, war nicht gesund. Snape sah sich einer Wand aus tausenden von Gedanken und Erinnerungen gegenüber. Schicht für Schicht hatten sie sich um das gelegt, was man als Hermines Selbst bezeichnen könnte. Wenn der Geist beginnt sich abzuschotten, dann fängt er an alles chronologisch zu ordnen. Snape wurde klar, dass er sich womöglich durch all diese Erinnerungen kämpfen musste, um vielleicht an den Kern zu kommen.

„Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?" Matha Cole hatte gemerkt, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sich aus dem Geist der jungen Frau zurückgezogen hatte, aber er blickte noch immer seltsam in die Leere.

„Es...es geht mir gut."

„Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„Eine Wand."

„Ich...glaube ich verstehe."

„Wie ist ihr richtiger Name, Miss Cole?"

„Was?"

„Sie waren in Hogwarts, Sie waren meine Schülerin, aber dort gab es nie eine Matha Cole, also."

„Vielleicht ist Ihr Gedächtnis einfach nicht mehr intakt."

Snape lachte beinahe.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, mit meinem Gedächtnis ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Martha Chambers."

„Warum lügen Sie, Miss Chambers, hatten Sie Angst, ich würde Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen."

„Ich lüge nicht, mein Name ist Cole, viele Frauen ändern im Laufe ihres Lebens den Nachnamen."

„Ach Gott, wie rührend, ich nehme an eine wahre Liebe in Zeiten des Krieges?"

„Ich bin nicht hier um mit Ihnen über mich zu plaudern. Wenn Sie nichts für Miss Granger tun können, dann..."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihr helfen kann, das liegt nicht allein bei mir."

Für einen kurzen Moment trat Stille ein. Snape betrachtete die junge Medihexe, die offenbar darüber nachdachte, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte. Dann blickte er zurück auf Hermine.

„Haben Sie Hunger, Professor Snape? Soweit ich weiß, ist die Legilimentik sehr anstrengend und sie werden viel Kraft brauchen." Sie hatte sich bereits erhoben, als Snape den Blick von Hermine löste. Ihre Stimme hatte sich ein weiteres Mal geändert. Sie klang jetzt fast fürsorglich, aber immer noch ein wenig reserviert. „Wir haben eine sehr gute Küche hier."


	4. Du bist umstellt

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

**Kapitel 4: Du bist umstellt**

_Nimm dir Zeit so viel du musst  
Aber wehr dich nicht mehr  
Behalt den Schmerz in deiner Brust  
Aber wehr dich nicht mehr _

Auch wenn es Severus Snape schwer fiel, so musste er doch zugeben, dass Marhta Chambers, Verzeihung Cole, recht gehabt hatte. Die Küche im St. Mungos war wirklich hervorragend. Und sie hatte auch damit recht gehabt, dass das was er vorhatte nicht nur psychisch, sondern auch physisch anstrengend werden würde.

„Was wissen Sie über Legilimentik?", wollte Snape plötzlich wissen.

„Das was man in der Auroren-Ausbildung darüber lernt. Ich muss zugeben, dass es nicht mein Spezialgebiet ist."

„Dann sind Sie also ausgebildete Aurorin, mir wird einiges klarer."

„Ich würde mich nicht als Aurorin bezeichnen, aber ja, ich habe die Ausbildung abgeschlossen."

„Was machen Sie dann hier? Mit einer Aurorenausbildung landet man normalerweise nicht in St. Mungos, na ja, jedenfalls nicht als Mitarbeiter."

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass es befriedigender ist Menschen zu helfen, als sie einzusperren." Sie erhob sich und ging zum Bett von Hermine um unnötigerweise ihren Puls zu kontrollieren.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie doch besser nach Gryffindor gepasst."

„Was haben Sie vor zu tun, um Miss Granger zu helfen, Professor?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien sich die Worte ganz genau zurecht zu legen.

„Stellen Sie sich vor sie müssten einen Ring finden, der in einem Schmuckkästchen liegt. Das Schmuckkästchen liegt in einer großen Truhe auf einem Dachboden. Sie befinden sich, wenn sie Glück haben in der Straße, in der das Haus steht, auf dessen Dachboden sich die Truhe befindet. Was würden Sie tun?"

Martha überlegte einen Augenblick, sie machte es sich nicht einfach.

„Ich schätze, ich würde systematisch alle Häuser durchsuchen."

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit, bei der mit wenig Schäden zu rechnen ist. Aber auch eine sehr Zeit raubende."

„Manche Dinge brauchen Zeit, um gut zu werden."

„Wie alt sind Sie Miss Cole? Ich meine Sie waren zwei Jahre über Miss Granger."

„Ja, das stimmt. Sie wissen sicher, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Frau nach ihrem Alter zu fragen."

„Dann müssten Sie Dreiundzwanzig sein."

„Vierundzwanzig. Und eine Miss bin ich auch nicht mehr."

„Sei's drum. Sie sind sehr jung."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Sie sagen, dass manche Dinge Zeit brauchen, um gut zu werden. Sie haben innerhalb von fünf Jahren nicht nur ihren Beruf gelernt und aufgegeben, sondern auch noch eine sicherlich nette kleine Familie gegründet. Sie nehmen sich offenbar weniger Zeit, als sie vorgeben."

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Professor. Was versuchen Sie mir zu sagen?"

„Sie würden sich Zeit lassen, um diesen Ring zu kriegen, Sie würden alle Möglichkeiten ausprobieren, um zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnisse zu kommen. Das ist theoretisch ganz nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger diese Zeit hat. Überlegen Sie, was würden Sie tun, um den Ring zu finden, ohne alle Häuser zu durchsuchen. Was haben Sie in Ihrem Leben getan, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen?"

„Ich bin meiner Intuition gefolgt."

„Haben Sie den Ring gefunden?"

Snape sah, wie die junge Hexe zu zittern begann. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die beabsichtigt oder erwartet hatte.

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Professor Snape!"

„Der Punkt ist, dass ich nicht glaube, dass wir die Zeit haben alle Häuser zu durchsuchen, oder um es ein wenig klarer auszudrücken jede Erinnerungskette nach dem zu durchstöbern, was Miss Granger in diese missliche Lage gebracht hat."

„Ich fürchte das übersteigt jetzt wirklich meine Kompetenz, ich sagte ja, dass Legilimentik nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet ist." Marthas Stimme war wieder fester und professioneller.

„Miss Grangers Geist hat begonnen sich Schicht für Schicht und in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu verfestigen. Der Zugriff auf das, was alles zusammenhält, auf ihren Kern, wird kontinuierlich gekappt. Es ist so als würden langsam alle Häuser mit einem Vorhängeschloss versehen. Aber es gibt Geheimgänge, Verbindungen. Man muss nur den richtigen Eingang wählen, damit man nicht in eine Sackgasse gerät."

„Sie wollen sozusagen die Abwasserleitung benutzen?" Martha versuchte Snapes Metapher so gut es ging zu verstehen.

„Abwasserleitung, Lüftungsschächte, verbundene Keller. Wir müssen ein Schlupfloch finden, eine Erinnerungskette, die uns zu dem Punkt führt, an dem sich Miss Granger versteckt."

Snape wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Martha schien nicht willig ihn den Ball zurückzuwerfen.

„Hören Sie mir noch zu, Miss Cole?"

„Mhhh"

„Was für ein rhetorisches Geschick Sie doch an den Tag legen."

„Wenn ihr Geist sich in Schichten verhärtet, wie wollen Sie dann irgendeine bewegliche Erinnerungskette finden?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich weiß das sie noch da sein muss, denn ansonsten können Sie nicht mehr so hübsch Miss Grangers Puls fühlen."

„Na gut, scheint so als hätten wir nicht mehr ewig Zeit, worauf warten Sie noch?"

Snape nickte nur, bevor er sich erneut bereit machte in den Geist seiner ehemaligen Schülerin einzudringen.

_Da war es wieder, irgendetwas. Ganz weit weg. Oder doch nicht? Sie würde ganz ruhig bleiben, sich einfach nicht bewegen. Ja, wer sollte sie hier schon finden?_

Wieder sah sich Snape einer Mauer von Gedanken und Gefühlen, Erinnerungen und Verdrängtem gegenüber. Wo sollte er nur anfangen einen Schleichweg zu suchen? Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte den Geist der jungen Frau in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zu lenken – Schmerz. Es funktionierte nicht richtig. Es bedarf einer großen Anstrengung, bis Snape eine Reaktion bekam. Er sah das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens, vielleicht fünf Jahre, das auf einer Brücke stand und hinunter zu einem kleinen, aber schnell fließenden Bach starrte. Ihr Gesicht war verweint und Snape konnte spüren wie verzweifelt sie war. Eine Frau kam zu dem Mädchen, offensichtlich die Mutter.

„Was ist geschehen mein Liebling?"

„Mr. Bunny... ist reingefallen."

Snape glaubte zu verstehen. Hermines Geist hatte ihm die erste Erinnerung an Schmerz gezeigt. Der Verlust eines Stofftieres.

Die Szene löste sich auf und machte einer anderen Platz. Das Mädchen war ein wenig älter, vielleicht sieben und trug eine schlecht sitzende Schuluniform. Sie saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf einer Pank und schaute auf ein Heft aus dem sehr grob Seiten herausgerissen waren.

„Hey, Bibergesichte. Na hast du deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?"

Ein paar Jungs, die im selben Alter sein mussten hielten ein paar Fetzen Papier in der Hand. Hermine hob den Kopf. Snape erkannte sofort das Gesicht wieder, das von ein wenig zu groß geratenen Schneidezähnen und buschigen Augenbrauen dominiert wurde. Aber die Traurigkeit, die darin lag, hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Wieder wechselte das Bild.

Er erkannte sofort das flammend rote Haar von Weasley, der sich mit Potter unterhielt. Die beiden mussten im ersten Jahr sein.

„Kein Wunder, dass niemand sie ausstehen kann, ehrlich gesagt ist sie ein Alptraum."

Hermine rannte, mit Tränen übersäten Gesicht an ihnen vorbei und Snape konnte ihre unendliche Traurigkeit in sich selbst aufsteigen fühlen.

Er verließ Hermines Geist, so würden sie nie voran kommen. Er konnte sich nicht durch jede einzelne schmerzhafte oder traurige Erinnerung von Granger quälen, das würde ewig dauern.

„Professor, ist alles in Ordnung?

Er brauchte einen Katalysator, irgendetwas um bestimmte Dinge auszufiltern. Etwas, dass ihrem Geist vorgaukeln konnte, dass bestimmte Dinge gar nicht schmerzhaft waren, vielleicht könnte er dann an das wirklich traumatische ran kommen.

„Professor?"

„Was für Aufheiterungstränke haben Sie hier?"

Martha Cole sah ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.


	5. In dir verlaufen

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**ANMERKUNG: **_Vielen Dank für die ersten lieben Reviews. Ich werde mich um regelmäßige Updates bemühen. Dass man manchmal die Sprecher nicht gleich auseinander halten kann, ist Absicht, ich will ja eure Aufmerksamkeit ;-) Und ich versuche irgendwie so ein bisschen in einem Art Drehbuchstil zu schreiben. Deswegen gibt es viele Dialoge. Hab sonst mehr mit Beschreibungen gearbeitet und wollte mal was anderes versuchen. Also, ich hoffe ihr findet das nicht zu anstrengend.

**Kapitel 5: In dir verlaufen**

_Kein unten kein oben_

_keine Sonne, kein Wind_

_Alle Wege verwoben, ich stolpere blind_

_Durch dein Labyrinth_

„Ich darf Gefangenen keine Medikamente geben und warum sollte es uns etwas bringen, wenn sie ein bisschen fröhlicher sind?"

„Ich will nicht mich aufheitern, sondern sie."

„Oh ja, ein bisschen Fröhlichkeit wird sie sicher heilen, dass wir darauf nicht gekommen sind."

„Höre ich da Sarkasmus?"

„Sie ist in einem komatösen Zustand, ihr Geist schottet sich ab und ist ziemlich instabil und Sie wollen ihr bewusstseinsverändernde Drogen geben?"

„Ihr Geist zeigt mir ungefiltert alles was er unter einem bestimmten ... Stichwort findet. Wir müssen die Ursache für ihr Trauma finden, also müssen wir an die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen ran, an das was wirklich Spuren hinterlassen hat. Dafür müssen wir alles andere ausblenden."

„Aber wenn wir ihre Stimmung aufhellen, dann wird es für sie doch noch schwieriger an irgendwelche schmerzhaften Dinge heranzukommen. Sie müssten eher versuchen, ihre Emotionen zu verstärken. Und mal abgesehen davon, gibt es keine fundierten Studien darüber, wie sich Zaubertränke auf Komapatienten auswirken."

Snape hatte Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel gelegt und kniff nun die Augen zusammen. Jemand, der ihn gut kannte, hätte erkannt, dass sein Gehirn gerade auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

„Wenn ich ihre Emotionen verstärke, muss ich mich durch noch mehr Kinderkram wühlen, wahrscheinlich durch jede einzelne Unterrichtsstunde, die sie bei mir je gehabt hat."

„Ich werde ihr keine Medikamente geben, ohne zu wissen, was sie bei ihr bewirken."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich hatte mich geirrt, als ich sagte, Sie hätten nach Gryffindor gepasst."

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber es wird Ihnen nichts bringen mich persönlich anzugreifen. Ich werde keiner Medikation zustimmen, die ihren jetzigen Zustand verschlechtern könnte. Lassen Sie sich etwas anderes einfallen."

Ein weiteres verächtliches Schnauben.

„Na schön, dann müssen wir die Sache anders angehen. Ich kann nicht einfach wahllos in ihrem Geist rumstochern, ich brauche ein paar Anhaltspunkte und wenn ich die nicht von Miss Granger bekomme, dann müssen wir eben auf andere Informationsquellen zurückgreifen."

Martha Cole sah ihn einen Augenblick an, nickte dann leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich ein paar Krankenakten auftreiben kann. Ich denke es ist am Besten, wenn Sie für heute Schluss machen. Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie in Ihr Zimmer."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, ging Martha in Richtung Tür.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch Potter befragen, der kennt die gute Miss Granger doch am Besten."

„_Ich _werde mit Mister Potter reden und _Sie_ werden gar nichts tun, außer ich sage es Ihnen."

„Dieses Macht-Ding gefällt Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

Matha antwortete nicht, sondern geleitete Snape schweigend zu seinem Zimmer.

ooo

Nachdem Ihn am frühen Morgen eine Eileule aus dem St. Mungos erreicht hatte, war Harry Potter, in der Hoffnung ein Wunder sei geschehen und Hermine sei aufgewacht, ohne ein Wort zu einer verschlafenen Ginny zu sagen, losgestürmt. Jetzt saß er ziemlich ernüchtert vor dem Bürotisch, den ein kleines Messingschild als Refugium von Matha Cole auswies. Diese saß ihm mit einem ziemliche nichts sagenden Ausdruck im Gesicht gegenüber.

„Mister Potter, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie so früh am Morgen hierher zitiert habe, aber wie Sie sich vorstellen können, läuft uns im Falle von Miss Granger so langsam die Zeit weg."

„Deswegen hätte ich Sie auch in ihrem Krankenzimmer erwartet, anstatt in Ihrem Büro. Haben Sie Snape etwa mit ihr allein gelassen?"

„Professor Snape ist in seinem Zimmer. Mister Potter, können Sie mir sagen, ob Miss Granger mit besonderen traumatischen Erlebnisse zu kämpfen hatte?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Haben Sie in den letzten Jahren keinen Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Bitte Mister Potter, wir brauchen Einzelheiten, persönliche Einzelheiten." Martha versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Na ja, wo soll ich anfangen. Der Krieg hat uns alle mitgenommen, ich hab genug Leichen für mehr als zwei Leben gesehen und Hermine auch. Na ja und dann der Angriff auf ihre Eltern. Es ist zwar nichts passiert, aber Hermine hatte ne ganze Zeit Alpträume. Und dann das mit Ron."

„Ich weiß, dass es für Sie sehr schwer ist, aber was können Sie uns über die Umstände von Mister Weasleys Tod sagen? Wie ist Miss Granger damit umgegangen?"

„Sie war die Einzige von uns, die es mitangesehen hat. Sie hat nicht viel darüber geredet. Und ich hab Sie nicht gedrängt. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Rons Tod mit ihrem jetzigen Zustand zu tun hat."

„Es könnte sein, dass dieses Erlebnis Ihre Psyche so sehr geschwächt hat, dass sie verletzlicher, angreifbarer geworden ist. Hat Sie in letzter Zeit Zeichen für eine Depression gezeigt, sich komisch verhalten?"

„Nein, na ja, sie war nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, aber das ist sie seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gewesen. Aber an dem Morgen als der Angriff passiert ist, waren wir verabredet. Wir wollten gemeinsam frühstücken gehen, ein bisschen reden."

„Hatte Sie irgendwas erwähnt, einen bestimmten Grund für ein Treffen angegeben?"

„Nein, wir machen das öfter. Es war nichts besonderes und ich hatte das Treffen vorgeschlagen. Hören Sie, Hermine war nicht schlechter drauf als sonst."

„Gut, vielen Dank Mister Potter, ich werde Ihnen dann Bescheid geben, sobald wir mehr wissen."

Sie hatte sich erhoben und wollte ihm zum Abschied die Hand geben.

„Wie macht sich Snape?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Professor Snape ist sehr engagiert, aber bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen Ansatzpunkt finden können, um Miss Grangers Geist wieder in einen normalen Zustand zu versetzen."

„Glauben Sie, dass er es schaffen kann?"

Martha zögerte, sengte kurz den Kopf und atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich glaube, er ist der Einzige, der überhaupt eine Chance hat. Aber ich will Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

Harry nickte knapp und reichte dann seinerseits Martha die Hand.

„Vielen Dank, Misses Cole."

ooo

Snape stand am Bett von Hermine und betrachtete Sie konzentriert, als könnte er sie nur durch Anstarren dazu bewegen aufzuwachen. Martha Cole saß auf einem Stuhl und war über eine Akte gebeugt. Ihr hellbraunes Haar fiel ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht. Wie sie da saß, hätte man sie glatt für eine Schülerin halten können, die über ihren Hausaufgaben brütete.

„Laut dem Bericht, muss Mister Weasley kurz vor seinem Tod ein paar üble Flüche abbekommen haben. Da scheint jemand ein Faible für den Crutiatus gehabt zu haben. Muss für Miss Granger ganz schön heftig gewesen sein, das mit anzusehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie alles gesehen hast, schließlich hat sie gleichzeitig selbst gegen einige Todesser gekämpft."

„Jedenfalls können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie das nicht kalt gelassen hat."

„Dann sollten wir ihren Geist eben nach dem Rotschopf durchsuchen, vielleicht bringt das was."

Snape fixierte Hermine und drang erneut in ihren Geist ein.

_Da ist jemand, ganz bestimmt. Aber wie sollen sie mich hier finden? Nein, hier können sie mich nicht finden._

Snape versuchte, den fast unbeweglichen Geist von Hermine Granger zu zwingen, ihm die Erinnerung an den Tag von Ronald Weasleys Tod preiszugeben. Er scheiterte. Alles was er zu sehen bekam waren zusammenhanglose Fetzen aus denen sich nichts erkennen ließ. Hermines Geist wandte unbewusst eine sehr effektive Okklumentik an, die dafür sorgte, dass nicht nur er ausgeschlossen, sondern Hermine gewissermaßen weiter eingeschlossen wurde.

Egal in welche Richtung er sich bewegte, er kam weder vor noch rückwärts. Er versuchte wieder, ihre schmerzlichen Erinnerungen abzurufen, aber das machte alles noch schlimmer. Es war als hätte er eine Alarmanlage ausgelöst, die dafür sorgte, dass sich alle um ihn verschloss. Er wurde überschüttet von allen möglichen Gefühlen, ohne einen dazu passenden Gedanken zu erkennen. Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Schmerz prasselten auf ihn ein und da er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hatte, begann sein eigener Geist, Bilder hervorzurufen. In ihm stiegen Bilder und Erinnerungen auf, die er lange unterdrückt hatte. Er wurde panisch, er wollte sich das nicht ansehen, er wollte hier raus. Er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, seinen eigenen Geist zu verschließen, so wie er es tausende Male getan hatte, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er musste sich mit ansehen, wie sein neunjähriges Ich von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde, spürte selber wieder die Hiebe. Er musste sich ansehen, wie sein zwölfjähriges Ich von einer Gruppe Gryffindors verhöhnt wurde und spürte die Stiche im Herz. Er sah sich selbst vor dem dunklen Lord knien, der seinen Zauberstab in seinen Unterarm presste und den stechenden Schmerz, der von diese Stelle ausging und in jedes seiner Glieder ausstrahlte. Dann hörte er eine Stimme, die nicht zu den Erinnerungen passte. Jemand rief nach ihm und dann tauchte er aus dem Meer der Gedanken wieder auf.


	6. Du musst nicht tanzen, aber beweg dein

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

**Kapitel 6: Du musst nicht tanzen, aber beweg dein Herz**

_Die Verletzten sollen die Ärzte sein_

_Die Letzten sollen die Ersten sein._

Als Severus Snape wieder vollständig bei Bewusst sein war, schäumte er vor Wut.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig, einfach so in meine Geist einzudringen?"

Marhta Cole blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

„Ich musste es tun, Sie hatten die Kontrolle verloren."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie hätten Miss Granger umbringen können und mich auch."

„Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie den Verstand verloren hätten und dann hätte sich ihr Zustand nicht sehr von Miss Grangers unterschieden."

Snape ahnte, dass seine Wut Martha Cole nicht sehr einschüchterte.

„Und jetzt könnten Sie mir mitteilen, was genau passiert ist", verlangte sie.

„Miss Granger hat Okklumentik angewandt."

„Das ist unmöglich, dazu müsste sie bei Bewusstsein sein."

„Nicht unbedingt, es ist eine automatische Reaktion, bedingt durch ihren Zustand. Ihr Geist schottet sich kontinuierlich ab und wenn man auf ihn zugreifen will, beschleunigt sich das Ganze."

„Dann kommen wir mit Legilimentik also nicht weiter?"

„Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir ihren Geist dazu zwingen wollen uns zu verraten, was geschehen ist."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Martha wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Miss Cole?" Snapes Stimme war verändert, jemand der ihn gut kannte, hätte eine Spur Unsicherheit herausgehört, aber Martha kannte ihn nicht gut.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Woher wussten Sie, dass etwas schief lief?"

Martha zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Sie haben angefangen zu weinen."

ooo

Snape saß in seinem Zimmer. Es unterschied sich nicht großartig von den anderen Zimmern im St. Mungos, was hieß, dass es sehr an ein Krankenzimmer erinnerte. Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Miss Cole hatte den Anstand gehabt, ihn nach dem Zwischenfall eine Ruhepause anzubieten, so hatte er nicht darum bitten müssen.

Hermine hatte ihn in einen gefährlichen Strudel gezogen. Ihr Schmerz hatte sich mit seinem vermischt und er hätte sich letztendlich ergeben müssen, das war ihm bewusst. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass es nun unmöglich war, ihren Geist nocheinmal dazu zu bringen, ihm irgendetwas zu zeigen. Die Schmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen wurden schlimmer. Verdammt nochmal.

Es klopfte an der Tür und wenig später stand Martha Cole mit einer Phiole in der Hand im Zimmer.

„Trinken Sie das", befahl sie im Ton einer Oberschwester.

„Was ist das?"

„Etwas gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen."

„Ich dachte, sie dürfen Häftlingen keine Medikamente geben?"

„Jetzt trinken Sie schon."

Snape nahm widerwillig die Phiole und kippte deren Inhalt herunter. Ein Standardgebräu, dass in etwa einer Aspirintablette gleich kam, nur dass die Wirkung schneller einsetze.

„Danke", sagte er knapp, ohne einer Spur echter Dankbarkeit in der Stimme und gab die leere Phiole zurück. Seine Kopfschmerzen ebbten gerade ab, als ihm ein Einfall kam.

„Heiltränke"

„Entschuldigung?" Martha Cole sah ihn mehr als nur fragend an.

„Miss Grangers Zustand, was wenn das eine Nebenwirkung von Heiltränkemissbrauch ist?"

„Wir haben ihr nichts gegeben, wovon zum Teufel reden Sie?"

„Welche Fluchschädigungen haben die anderen Opfer des Anschlags gehabt?"

„Na ja, die meisten hatten mit dem Crutiatusfluch zu tun, ein paar haben üble Schockzauber abbekommen, die Lähmungen verursacht habe. Ein oder zwei hatten abgetrennte Gliedmaßen."

„Aber keiner liegt im Koma, oder?"

„Nein, Miss Granger scheint eine besondere Mischung abbekommen zu haben."

„Aber sie zeigt keinerlei Fluchschäden."

„Ja, aber worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Wann wurde Sie zuletzt gesehen, vor der Sache in der Winkelgasse?"

„Keine Ahnung, was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Was auch immer diesen Zustand ausgelöst hat, ist nicht in der Winkelgasse passiert."

Martha versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie ergaben kein vollständiges Bild, also entschloss Sie sich, die ganze Sache neu aufzurollen.

„Ich werde die Augenzeugenberichte noch einmal durchgehen und versuchen, rauszukriegen wann Miss Granger das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Sie bleiben hier und ruhen sich aus. Das ist eine ärztliche Anordnung."

Als Martha Cole das Zimmer verlassen hatte, erlaubte sich Severus Snape ein kleines Lächeln, sein Verstand funktionierte also noch und Cole war schlau genug das zu tun, was nötig war.

ooo

Martha hatte die letzten drei Stunden damit verbracht sich alle Zeugenaussagen nocheinmal genau durchzulesen, aber es war nichts brauchbares dabei herausgekommen. Miss Grangers Name tauchte nur in den Berichten der Medimagier auf, die kurz nach dem Angriff vor Ort waren und die gaben auch keine neue Auskunft. An ihrer Bürotür klopfte es und ein Mann mittleren Alters trat in das kleine Zimmer.

„Hallo Martha, stör ich?"

„Nein, kommen Sie ruhig rein Adrian. Haben Sie etwas über Miss Granger in Erfahrung gebracht?"

„Sie wurde zuletzt von einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern gesehen, als sie am Vorabend des Angriffs ihr Büro verlassen hat. Danach hat sie keiner mehr gesehen. Keine Passanten, keine Nachbarn und ihre Freunde haben sie auch nicht gesehen. Aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, sie lebt allein."

Martha nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke Adrian, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen."

ooo

Snape zeigte keine Reaktion, als Martha ihm die spärlichen Erkenntnisse mitteilte, die sie über Miss Grangers Verbleib vor dem Angriff in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Das Einzige, das wir wissen, ist dass sie Freitagabend gegen sechs ihr Büro verlassen hat und am Folgetag mit Mister Potter verabredet war. Der Angriff fand gegen acht Uhr dreißig statt. Das macht ungefähr 14 Stunden, von denen wir nicht wissen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hat. Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir Ihre Theorie genauer erklären könnten." Aus Marthas Stimme war die Erschöpfung und die Ratlosigkeit herauszuhören, aber Snape ging nicht darauf ein.

„Miss Granger kam nicht bei dem Angriff zu Schaden, Sie wurde vorher angegriffen, wahrscheinlich entführt und gefoltert."

„Aber wenn sie gefoltert worden wäre, hätten wir Spuren davon gefunden."

„Nicht wenn jemand sie vorher geheilt hätte."

„Das ist absurd, wer heilt denn jemanden, den er quält?"

Snape atmete hörbar aus und zeigte ein angewidertes Grinsen.

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie nie mit solchen Leuten zu tun hatten. Jemand hat sie gequält und dann die Wunden geheilt, wahrscheinlich mit einem Wundheilungstrank, nur um sie dann wieder zu quälen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ist sie dann in diesem Zustand."

„Jemand hat ihrem Körper immer wieder vorgegaukelt gesund zu sein, ihrem Geist aber keine Ruhe gegeben. In den meisten Heilungstränken sind beruhigende Substanzen verabeitet, die bei einer zu hohen Dosierung aber die Nerven angreifen können."

„Man hat sie also nicht nur gequält, sondern auch noch vergiftet?"

„Nun ich glaube nicht, dass man sie bewusst vergiftet hat, aber ja. Ihr Geist hat schließlich die Reißleine gezogen."

„Das ist furchtbar." Marthas Gesicht war jetzt vor Entsetzen ganz blass.

„Aber wie ist sie dann in die Winkelgasse gekommen?"

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder man hatte keine Lust mehr mit ihr zu spielen, weil sie keine Reaktion mehr zeigte und wollte sie deswegen in der Winkelgasse loswerden und das Ganze ist ein riesiger mysteriöser Zufall oder..."

„...Oder jemand hat das ganz genau geplant und zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen."

Snape nickte, Cole war also doch zurecht in Ravenclaw gewesen.

„Okay, mal angenommen, Ihre hochdramatische Theorie stimmt, wie können wir Miss Granger dann noch helfen?"

Snape schaute sie abschätzig an.

„Sie sind doch die Medimagierin."

Martha legte den Kopf schief und begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, was ihr ein sehr schulmädchenhaftes Aussehen verlieh.

„Ihr Körper wurde gefoltert, was gleichzeitig auch ihren Geist geschädigt hat. Dann hat man ihren Körper geheilt, aber ihren Geist nicht und die ganze Sache wiederholt. Ihr Geist war also noch verletzlicher. Ihr Körper konnte die gleiche Dosis Schmerz ertragen, aber ihr Geist nicht, also hat er sich abgeschottet."

„Das ist eine sehr treffliche Zusammenfassung."

Martha achtete nicht auf Snape und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ihr Geist hat sich gegen Schmerzen gewehrt, die körperlich gar nicht mehr da waren. Er ist sozusagen heiß gelaufen. Wenn man äußere Wunden heilt muss man dem Patienten trotzdem Zeit geben um sich zu erholen. Aber wie können wir ihren Geist heilen und zwar so schnell, dass ihr Körper nicht vorher schlapp macht?"

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie einen Aufheiterungstrank braucht", warf Snape plötzlich ein.


	7. Für nichts garantieren

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

**Kapitel 7: Für nichts garantieren**

_Schlag es aus oder schlag ein_

_Schau was dein Blitzeinschlag schafft_

In Hermine Grangers Krankenzimmer waren vier Personen versammelt, die zwar in gedämpften Ton, aber nichts desto trotz heftig diskutierten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, wir wissen nicht, wie solcherlei Tränke auf eine Patientin in ihrem Zustand wirken, das wissen Sie doch, Misses Cole", sagte schließlich eine große, schlanke Frau, die Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonagall hatte, abgesehen davon, dass ihr kurzes blondes Haar sich in kleinen Welle um ihr Gesicht schmiegte und sie keine Brille trug. Sie war die Chefin des St. Mungo Hospitals und schien grundsätzlich allem kritisch gegenüber zu stehen, besonders aber einem ehemaligen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts.

Neben ihr stand ein rundlicher Mann, der knapp einen Kopf kleiner war als sie und sich als Leiter der Abteilung für neuro-magische Erkrankungen und Fluchschäden vorgestellt hatte. Er schien für Snapes Ideen empfänglicher zu sein.

„Ein Aufheiterungstrank könnte durchaus eine heilende Wirkung auf Miss Grangers Geist haben, sofern Mister Snapes Theorie stimmt."

„Das wissen wir aber nicht, wir haben keine Beweise dafür dass Miss Grangers Zustand nicht doch durch etwas ausgelöst worden ist, was in der Winkelgasse geschehen ist. Sollte ihr Zustand nicht durch einen Missbrauch von Heilungstränken verursacht sein, wissen wir nicht, was passieren wird", gab die Hospitalleiterin zu bedenken.

„Aufmunterungstränke haben keine Nebenwirkung, alles was sie tun ist Menschen...aufzumuntern", mischte sich Martha nun ein.

„Also schön, angenommen wir geben ihr einen Aufheiterungstrank, auf welche Weise würde sich das möglicherweise auf ihren Zustand auswirken, Mister Maxfield?"

Der Angesprochene überlegte einen Moment.

„Nun ja, genau können wir das nicht sagen. Wenn ich Professor Snapes Theorie richtig verstanden habe und ihr Geist durch ein unerträgliches Schmerzpensum dazu gezwungen wurde sich abzuschotten, dann würde der Trank wohl ihrem Geist dabei helfen die bereits körperlich geheilten Wunden auch psychisch zu verarbeiten. Wenn ihr Zustand durch etwas anderes ausgelöst wurde, könnte es passieren, dass sie aufwacht und wenn die Wirkung des Tranks nachlässt, dann könnte es sein, dass das was auch immer ihren Geist angegriffen hat einen neuerlichen Schock verursacht, weil es ihr gar nicht möglich ist ,es zu verarbeiten. Aber das ist rein spekulativ."

Snape ließ den Kopf hängen, er glaubte kaum, dass sich die Chefin so überzeugen ließ.

„Miss Granger hat in Ihrem Leben so einiges gesehen und erlebt, ich halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass irgendetwas ein neuerliches psychisches Trauma ausgelöst hat, als dass Professor Snapes wilde Foltertheorien auch nur annähernd der Wahrheit entsprechen."

„Miss Granger hat wirklich schon viel erlebt und sie hat alles irgendwie verarbeiten können, sie ist nicht kaputter als andere", bemerkte Snape mit seiner gewohnt durchdringenden Stimme, fast so als wolle er sich selbst und nicht Hermine verteidigen.

„Ich denke, Sie haben Ihre Meinung schon deutlich genug gemacht, Professor Snape", entgegnete die Hospitalleiterin kühl „Sie sind uns keine Hilfe mehr, ich werde veranlassen, dass Sie zurück ins Ministerium gebracht werden."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf Professor Snapes Fähigkeiten als Legilimentiker verzichten können." Martha wusste, dass sie sich weit vorgewagt hatte, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, Snape einfach so wieder fortzuschicken.

„Und wie, Misses Cole, sollte uns Professor Snape noch weiter helfen können."

„Nun ja, bis jetzt haben wir immer versucht Miss Grangers Geist dazu zu bringen uns das zu zeigen, was ihren Zustand ausgelöst hat. Vielleicht sollten wir stattdessen versuchen Miss Grangers Geist dazu zu bringen die Außenwelt wieder wahr zu nehmen, sie gewissermaßen abzulenken."

Martha sah sich drei ungläubigen Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Wovon in Merlins Name sprechen Sie, Cole?", fragte die Hospitalleiterin.

„Professor Snape hat vielleicht die Chance ihrem Geist etwas als wahr vorzumachen, was nicht real ist. Er könnte ihr bestimmte Bilder suggerieren, die im Falle eines tatsächlichen psychisch verursachten Traumas dazu führen, dass sie möglicherweise, na ja wieder Hoffnung schöpft."

„Sie wollen ihr etwas vorgaukeln, damit sie vergisst was passiert ist?", mischte sich der Stationsleiter ein. „Das ist absurd, wie wollen Sie das anstellen?"

„Anstatt zu versuchen ihr etwas zu entreißen, geben wir ihr etwas. Wir holen Sie aus der Isolation, indem wir ihr ... Liebe und Wärme geben." Martha Cole wusste selbst, dass sich das skurril anhörte, aber was für eine Wahl hatten sie schon?

„Na schön", sagte die Hospitalleiterin „Heilen wir sie mit Sonnenschein und Regenbögen."

ooo

Zwanzig Minuten später war das Krankenzimmer von Hermine Granger leer. Snape und Martha waren in Snapes Zimmer und der Zaubertrankexperte funkelte die junge Hexe bedrohlich an.

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie sich denn dabei gedacht? Ihr Geist hat mich ausgeschlossen, wie soll ich ihr denn vormachen, dass die Welt ein fröhlicher Spielplatz ist? Hätten Sie nicht irgendwas erfinden können, damit sie diesen verdammten Trank bekommt?"

„Nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich fand die Einwände von Maxfield logisch. Vielleicht haben Sie recht und das alles wurde durch extreme Schmerzen ausgelöst, aber vielleicht hat man sie auch psychisch gequält, das ist doch wahrscheinlich."

„Na schön, aber wie stellen Sie sich das vor, dass ich bunte Bildchen in ihrem Kopf auftauchen lasse?"

„Na ja, so in etwa."

Snape schnaufte, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er war es gewohnt Menschen einen Trank zu brauen und nicht ihnen vor zu machen, dass es sich lohnt zu leben.

„Hören Sie, die Idee ist ja ganz nett, aber ich bin wirklich nicht der Richtige dafür."

„Sie sind nunmal der Einzige."

ooo

Severus Snape saß nun seit einer geschlagenen Stunde am Bett von Hermine Granger und versuchte eine Strategie zu entwickeln, ihrem fast unbeweglichen Geist, positive Gefühle oder Erinnerungen zu suggerieren. Er kannte sie doch im Grunde überhaupt nicht. Das Bild, das er mit ihrem Namen verband, war das eines empor gestreckten Arms. Für ihn war sie einfach die unverbesserliche kleine Streberin, die kein Feingefühl dafür hatte, wann man eine Frage auch einfach mal im Raum stehen lassen sollte. Woher sollte er denn wissen, was ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab? Er musterte ihr Gesicht, als würde die Antwort vielleicht plötzlich auf ihrer Stirn auftauchen. Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass die Hermine seiner Erinnerung nicht ganz zu der jungen Frau passte, die dort lag. Verdammt, er erkannte sie kaum, wenn sie nicht gerade ihren Mund aufmachte, um eine ihrer altklugen Bemerkungen los zu werden. Was wusste er schon über sie? Sie mochte Bücher und Ron Weasley, was an sich schon eine völlig paradoxe Kombination war. Er gab ein leises Knurren von sich, was dazu führte, dass Martha Cole von ihren Akten auf sah und drang dann erneut in Hermines Geist ein.

_Irgendetwas ist da. Ein Klopfen? Ich werde nicht antworten, ich bleibe hier._

Snape hatte keine Ahnung wo er anfangen sollte, er hatte Angst, dass irgendetwas wieder dazu führen konnte, dass Hermines Geist seinen angriff. Er versuchte ein positives Bild in sich aufkommen zu lassen. War Granger nicht ständig in die Bibliothek gerannt? Er versuchte sich voll und ganz auf die unendlichen Bücherregale zu konzentrieren und als er glaubte, dass er das Bild genug fixiert hatte, versuchte er es ihrem Geist einzupflanzen.

_Schon wieder ein Klopfen. Wer will nur was von mir? Wollen sie mir wieder weh tun? Ich komme nicht raus. _

Snape spürte, dass Hermines Geist sich nicht täuschen ließ, er bekämpfte Snape zwar nicht, aber er ließ ihn einfach abprallen. Vielleicht war das Bild nicht stark genug. Also versuchte er sich Ron Weasley wieder genau in Erinnerung zu rufen. Vielleicht reagierte Hermine ja darauf, vielleicht konnte er ihr vormachen, dass er Ron war. Auch diesmal scheiterte er und wusste nicht genau, ob es daran lag, dass Hermines Geist den Schwindel durchschaute oder dass es ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte sich auf Ron zu konzentrieren.

Snape tauchte wieder aus Hermines Geist auf und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

Martha stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und betrachtete Hermine, als wäre diese ein kleines Kind, dass mit einer Grippe im Bett liegt.

„Sie hat keine Reaktion gezeigt, oder?", fragte sie Snape.

„Nein, ihr Geist ist schon zu sehr abgeschotten, um sich etwas vormachen zu lassen."

Martha nickte und Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, es sich aber nicht traute.

„Was ist?", wollte Snape schließlich wissen.

„Als Sie ... na ja, die Kontrolle verloren haben... was genau ist da passiert?"

Snape blickte Martha einen Moment abschätzend an, dann senkte er den Blick wieder.

„Miss Grangers Geist hat auf meinen zugegriffen und ihren Schmerz auf meine Erinnerungen übertragen."

Martha dachte eine Weile nach und Snape wollte sie schon fragen, ob sie ihre Stimme verloren hatte. Schließlich schien sie jedoch einen Gedanken gefasst zu haben.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Glauben Sie ... es wäre möglich, Ihre Gefühle auf Miss Grangers Erinnerungen zu übertragen?"

Snape sah Martha für ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an, dann fing er an zu lachen.


	8. Es tut weh, so zu sein, wie du denkst

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann._

_** Anmerkung: **Vielen Dank für die lieben Revies, vor allem an Sepsis! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel. Noch hab ich 1 1/2 Kapitel Vorsprung, also dürft ihr euch noch auf ein paar schnelle Updates freuen. _

**Kapitel 8: Es tut weh, so zu sein, wie du denkst, dass du solltest**

_Sag, magst du was du siehst  
Oder siehst du, was du möchtest?  
Siehst du, was du möchtest  
Hält nicht still, es dreht sich,_

Martha hätte nicht gedacht, dass Professor Severus Snape ein Mensch war, der lachte. Sie ließ sich für einen Augenblick von diesem Gedanken ablenken, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie es war über die er sich amüsierte.

„Professor?"

Snape fand seine Fassung wieder und blickte Martha jetzt mit einem sarkastischen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Miss Cole, glauben Sie ernsthaft ich bin der Typ, der positives Denken fördert? Ich meine, was machen Sie, wenn Sie einen Patienten mit magischen Verbrennungswunden behandeln müssen? Setzen Sie ihn dann einen Drachen vor die Nase?"

„Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, waren Sie ein Mensch und Miss Granger frei von jeglichen Verbrennungswunden."

„Na schön, wie haben Sie sich das nun wieder gedacht, Miss Cole. Ich brenne vor Neugier."

Martha warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu.

„Na ja, alles was wir bisher versucht haben, beinhaltete eine Manipulation ihres Geistes, wir wollten ihr entweder Information entlocken oder ihr etwas suggerieren. Jedes Mal hat sich ihr Geist dagegen gewehrt."

„Ich bin ein weiteres Mal davon fasziniert, wie trefflich Sie Situationen zusammenfassen können." Snapes Stimme hatte einen Klang angenommen, der Martha das Gefühl gab, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Sie schüttelte dieses Gefühl so gut es ging ab und versuchte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Danke. Was ich sagen will ist, dass ich nicht glaube, dass wir Miss Grangers Geist aktiv beeinflussen können. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass sie sich selbst da raus holen kann...wir müssen ihr nur Starthilfe geben. Und Sie sind der Einzige mit einem Überbrückungskabel."

„Kennen Sie Arthur Weasley?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Der wäre fasziniert von dieser Muggel-Metapher."

„Es geht hier nicht um Metaphern. Verstehen Sie was ich meine?"

Snape warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu, darauf würde er bestimmt nicht antworten. Dann veränderte sich sein Ausdruck erneut.

„Miss Cole, soweit ich mich recht erinnere, waren Ihre beiden Eltern Zauberer. Woher kennen Sie Überbrückungskabel?"

Martha war für einen Moment sprachlos, dann musste sie sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht los keifte.

„Miss Granger braucht dringend Ihre Hilfe und Sie wollen mit mir über meine Eltern reden? Vielleicht hätten wir Sie tatsächlich zurück in Ihre Zelle bringen sollen."

„Tja, dann könnte ich aber nicht als Überbrückungskabel dienen." In Snapes Gesicht machte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln breit, was Martha die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stiegen ließ.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie das angeht, aber mein Mann war ein Muggel und ein Autonarr."

Das Schmunzeln verzog sich aus Snapes Gesicht und machte einer gleichgültigen Miene Platz, die Martha noch wütender machte.

„Ist Ihre Neugier jetzt gestillt, Professor? Oder soll ich Ihnen noch von unserer Hochzeit erzählen?"

Snape schwieg beharrlich. Martha hob resignierend die Arme und begann dann Hermines Puls zu fühlen, ganz offensichtlich, um sich abzulenken.

„Na schön, versuchen wir es mit Ihrer Starthilfe", sagte Snape schließlich „auch wenn ich immer noch bezweifle, dass ich der Richtige dafür bin."

Martha atmete tief durch und blickte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer schließlich mit einen für sie erstaunlich ernsten Blick an.

„Selbst in Ihnen muss irgendwo etwas Positives sitzen, sonst hätten Sie keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein."

Snape blickte sie mit unveränderter Miene an und Martha wusste, dass sie besser nicht weiter reden sollte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir für heute erst einmal Schluss machen. Wir alle brauchen ein bisschen Ruhe", sagte sie letztendlich und führte Snape zurück in sein Zimmer, froh darüber sich für ein paar Stunden nicht mit seinem verächtlichen Blick herumschlagen zu müssen.

ooo

Severus Snape lag wach und dachte nach. Das war an sich kein besonderer Umstand, nur kreisten sich seine Gedanken normalerweise nicht darum, wie er Hermine Granger oder das was von ihr übrig war dazu bringen konnte, ihm zu vertrauen. Er hatte Martha Coles Theorie sofort begriffen. Grangers Geist sollte durch seinen Geist spüren, dass es noch etwas gab, dass nicht schmerzhaft war. Snape hätte sich am liebsten selbst ausgelacht. Ausgerechnet er, der selber so voll von Schmerz war, der kaum noch erkennen konnte, warum er all die Dinge in seinem Leben auf sich genommen hatte, sollte den entscheidenden Funken überspringen lassen. Er sollte ihren Geist in ein warmes weiches Federbett des Glücks hüllen. Wo zur Hölle sollte er das in sich finden?

ooo

_Was ist das? Wie ein leichter Wind. _

Severus Snape hatte das getan, was er konnte. Er hatte eine Verbindung zu Hermine Grangers Geist aufgenommen. Aber was nun? Normalerweise drang er in den Geist anderer Menschen ein, um etwas damit zu tun, Informationen zu erlangen oder zu manipulieren. Aber jetzt sollte er Hermines Selbst herauslocken.

'Miss Granger?' Das war lächerlich, wenn sie auf ihn reagieren sollte, dann sollte er vielleicht zu ihrem Vornamen übergehen.

'Hermine?' Es war seltsam ihren Namen zu denken, wo er ihn doch noch nie wirklich ausgesprochen hatte.

'Ich werde Ihnen ... dir nichts tun, keiner wird Ihnen ... dir mehr etwas tun.' Das war doch lächerlich. Aber Snape musste sich zusammenreißen.

'Ich werde hier warten, Sie... du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.' Snape wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal soetwas zu jemandem gesagt hatte. Und dann tauchte Lilys Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf und für einen kurzen Moment gönnte er sich den Gedanken an sie und die kleine Welle des Glücks, die damit verbunden war.

_Oh, das ist schön, eine warme Brise. Wo kommt das her? _

Im ersten Moment glaubte Martha, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte, aber dann geschah es nochmal. Für einen unachtsamen Beobachter fast unsichtbar und für jemanden, der darauf wartete doch wie ein Paukenschlag. Hermines rechter kleiner Finger hatte gezuckt. Nicht sehr stark, aber er hatte gezuckt. Martha wagte es kaum zu atmen. Was auch immer Snape tat, es schien zu funktionieren.

Severus Snape glaubte etwas gespürt zu haben. Und das war absurd, Severus Snape _glaubte_ nie, er wusste oder – und das nur in ganz seltenen Fällen – wusste nicht, aber 'glauben' war nichts, was Severus Snape tat. Aber jetzt konnte er keine klare Antwort geben. Er hatte keine aussagekräftigen Daten, keine Resultate, nur ein vages _Gefühl_. Und das war nichts, worauf sich er oder Hermine normalerweise stützten.


	9. So wie du warst, so wie du bist

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung: **__Die Idee Legilimentik während eines Verhörs einzusetzen wurde maßgeblich von attack09s Fanfiction „Sie nannten ihn Hexer" beeinflusst. Auch wenn es hier ein wenig anders ist, hat sie mir geholfen ein kleines Problem zu lösen. Also vielen Dank, attack! _

_Vielen Dank auch an alle lieben Reviewer, ihr seid so toll!!!_

**Kapitel 9: So wie du warst, so wie du bist**

_Aber nichts davon bestimmt dich, weißt du  
nichts davon verglimmt nicht mit der Zeit  
nur du bestimmt nicht, weißt du  
nichts davon ist wirklich_

Die Tür zu Hermines Krankenzimmer wurde mit einem schnellen Ruck aufgerissen und ein ziemlich gehetzt wirkender Ministeriumsmitarbeiter stürmte herein.

„Misses Cole, man hat einen der Angreifer aus der Winkelgasse festnehmen können. Er wird derzeit vernommen, wenn wir seine Aussage aufgenommen haben, gehört er Ihnen."

Snape war, durch das plötzliche Geräusch aufgeschreckt, wieder aus Hermines Geist aufgetaucht. Er rührte sich nicht, atmete aber erleichtert aus. Dann hörte er Martha Cole sprechen.

„Ich werde umgehend ins Ministerium kommen, Professor Snape wird mich begleiten", sagte sie an den Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gewandt, der sie verdattert ansah.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, ich brauche Professor Snape, um eine gesicherte Aussage zu bekommen, die für die Diagnose von Miss Grangers bedeutsam ist. Er ist mit dem Fall vertraut und beherrscht exzellente Legilimentik, um den Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage zu prüfen und gegebenenfalls weiterführende Informationen zu sichern."

Snape war ein wenig erstaunt über Martha Coles sicheres Auftreten, aber das hätte er ihr nie gesagt.

„Aber Misses Cole, Legilimentik darf bei Verhören nicht angewandt werden. So gewonnene Informationen dürfen im Verfahren nicht als Beweismaterial aufgeführt werden. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie von jemandem stammen, der selbst noch Häftling ist."

„Ich habe nicht vor, ein Verfahren zu leiten, ich habe vor, Miss Granger zu heilen und zu diesem Zweck ist Legilimentik durchaus legitim. Und im Augenblick ist Professor Snape vor allen Dingen mein Mitarbeiter und weniger ein Gefangener. Und wenn Sie noch weiter mit mir diskutieren wollen, dann können wir das gern im Beisein ihres Vorgesetzten oder der Angehörigen von Miss Granger, denen Sie dann erklären können, warum lebensrettende Maßnahmen nicht ergriffen wurden."

Martha blickte sich kurz um, nickte Snape zu und gab ihm zu verstehen, ihr zu folgen. Dann stolzierte sie regelrecht an dem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter vorbei, der pikiert drein blickte, aber doch nichts unternahm. Wohl wissend, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, hatte Martha auf ihre, in der Aurorenausbildung antrainierte autoritäre Ausstrahlung vertraut und hoffte nun, dass niemand Einspruch erheben würde.

Im Gehen wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Ich werde diesem Kerl ein paar Fragen bezüglich Miss Granger stellen und ich will, dass sie in seinen Geist eindringen und herausfinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagt oder uns etwas verschweigt."

„Gibt es im Ministerium keine Legilimentiker mehr?"

„Keine, die mir zur Verfügung gestellt würden, sie haben den netten Kollegen ja gehört. Außerdem wissen Sie, wonach Sie suchen müssen."

Ooo

Kurze Zeit später saß sie in einem Verhörraum des Ministeriums und ihr gegenüber hockte ein übellauniger, unrasierter Widerling von Zauberer, der nicht den Anschein machte, als ob er irgendetwas bereute. Auch Severus Snape befand sich im Raum, jedoch verborgen hinter einer Art Spiegelwand. Er hatte den Verdächtigen sofort erkannt. Ein Sprössling aus dem McNair-Klan, das hätte er sich ja auch denken können. Der Idiot grinste Martha Cole jetzt schleimig an.

„Weiß gar nicht was du von mir willst, Schnecke, hab denen doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hab."

„Was Sie den Kollegen erzählt haben, interessiert mich nicht. Was können Sie mir über die Folterung von Hermine Granger sagen."

McNair gefror das Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hab keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden", brachte er schließlich raus.

„Nun, vielleicht könnte ein wenig Veritaserum ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen?"

„Das darfst du gar nicht einsetzen, Schnecke."

„Wie schön, dass Sie so gut über die Gesetze informiert sind. Nun, ich bin als Medihexe hier und Veritaserum wird momentan auf seine Wirkung bei Patienten mit partiellem Gedächtnisschwund getestet. Also, wollen Sie Eingang in unsere Studie finden oder sagen Sie mir, was Sie mit Miss Granger getan haben?"

„Ich muss Ihnen gar nichts sagen, Schnecke. Sie können mich mal."

„Wie schade, nun ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Meine Kollegen werden sich jetzt um Sie kümmern. Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht versprechen, dass die so nett sind wie ich, Mister McNair."

Martha hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie irgendeine Aussage bekommen würde, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape ein paar Antworten hatte.

Ooo

Snape hatte sich sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um diesem Schwein nicht eine reinzuhauen, das war zwar sonst nicht seine Art, aber Martha Cole hatte es so geschickt eingefädelt, dass Snape fast alle Details im Geist des anderen hatte sehen können. Details, die er lieber nicht hatte sehen wollen. Seine Theorie war vollkommen richtig gewesen. McNair und ein paar seiner Freunde, allesamt Sprösslinge ehemaliger Todesser, hatten sich Hermine als Opfer ausgesucht, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass ihre Familien nach dem Krieg nicht nur ihr Ansehen, sondern oftmals auch ihr Vermögen verloren hatten. Auch die Methodik, mit der sie vorgegangen waren, entsprach dem, was Snape erwartet hatte. Sie hatten Hermine mehrfach mit verschiedenen Zaubern gequält, sie geschlagen, getreten und missbraucht, ihr dann Heilungstränke verabreicht, nur um die frisch verheilten Wunden wieder aufbrechen zu lassen. Er hatte Hermines zartes Gesicht sich vor Schmerz und Angst verzerren sehen und hatte gleichzeitig gefühlt, wie sehr es dem, der ihr das angetan hatte gefallen hatte. Auch wenn er es nur als verzerrte Erinnerung gesehen hatte, konnte er sich das Ausmaß dieses Exzesses nur allzu deutlich ausmalen. Zu oft hatte er es selbst mit angesehen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er Matha Cole wirklich alle Einzelheiten wiedergeben sollte, die er im Geist des anderen gefunden hatte, aber er wusste, dass er Hermine jetzt wahrscheinlich helfen konnte. Und er verspürte einen lange nicht mehr gekannten Drang in sich, genau das zu tun.

Ooo

Wieder zurück in Hermines Zimmer ahnte Martha, dass Snape ihr nicht alles erzählte, aber sie hatte genug in der Aurorenausbildung gelernt und gesehen, um sich ein recht gutes Bild von dem zu machen, was man Hermine Granger angetan hatte.

„Also hatten Sie recht, mit Ihrer Theorie, Professor", sagte sie schließlich. Snape wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte sich getäuscht und Hermine wäre etwas widerfahren, was weniger grausam gewesen wäre.

„Das heißt nicht, dass meine Lösung gut gewesen wäre", räumte er leise ein.

Marthas Augen weiteten sich, hatte Snape gerade wirklich so etwas wie einen Fehler eingeräumt?

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, Cole. Ein einfacher Aufheiterungstrank hätte ihr tatsächlich nur für eine gewisse Zeit geholfen."

Martha nickte.

„Professor, bevor wir vorhin unterbrochen wurden..." Marhta wusste nicht so recht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

„Spucken Sie es schon aus, Cole!"

„Ich glaube, die Sache mit dem Überbrückungskabel funktioniert. Hermine hat eine körperliche Reaktion gezeigt.

Snape starrte Martha an. Zwar war da immer noch die Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Gesicht, doch dahinter begann ein kleiner Sturm der Freude heraufzuziehen.

„Dann sollten wir es nocheinmal versuchen." Mehr sagte er nicht. Er drehte sich zu Hermines Bett um, setzte sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl und schaute sie für einen Augenblick an. Es war so lange her, dass er sich um jemanden wirklich gesorgt hatte. Wieder stieg Lilys Bild in ihm auf. Hermine war so anders als Lily. Diese war temperamentvoll und energisch gewesen, Hermine jedoch war analytisch und ein bisschen stur. Sie vertraute auf Bücher und Wissen, Lily hatte auf Menschen und ihre Intuition vertraut. Das hatte Snape immer an Lily fasziniert, dieser unermüdliche Glaube an das Gute. Snape hatte ihn sehr früh verloren und vielleicht hatte er Lily auch deswegen so geliebt, weil sie ihm das wiedergegeben hatte, was er nicht mehr in sich hatte finden können. Und jetzt musste er all das, was Lily ihm gegeben hatte auf Hermine übertragen. Er musste ihr Urvertrauen wieder aufbauen. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, nahm dann aber doch Hermines Hand und schlüpfte ganz vorsichtig wieder in ihren Geist.


	10. Wartend und leise ziehen die Schatten en

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die reviewt haben. Ihr seid so toll, ich hoffe der weitere Verlauf der FF wird euch gefallen. Am Anfang steht heute zwar auch ein Wir sind Helden-Lied, aber der Vollständigkeit halber, sollte ich erwähnen, dass es vom Album „Von hier an blind" ist. _

_Falls ihr euch fragt, wieviele Kapitel noch kommen, kann ich euch noch keine genaue Zahl nennen, ich denke aber nicht, dass es mehr als 15 werden. _

**Kapitel 10: So wie du warst, so wie du bist**

_Ich seh dein Herz - Dein Echolot  
Schlägt Wellen in die See  
Ich seh dein Herz - Das bisschen rot  
Tut nicht lange weh  
Ich seh dein Herz - Bleib noch nicht stehen  
Ich häng an deinem Mund  
Ich seh dein Herz - Ich weiß wir gehen  
Tiefer auf den Grund _

'Hermine, alles wird gut' ...das war sonst nicht seine Wortwahl, aber Snape fiel nichts besseres ein. 'Die werden dir nichts mehr tun. Du musst dich nicht mehr verstecken.' Snape konzentrierte sich auf diesen Gedanken, das Wissen, dass die Leute, die ihr das angetan hatten, dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würden. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Ruhe und er ließ diese Ruhe seinen Geist durchfluten.

_Da ist etwas Warmes, das ist schön. Wo kommt das her? Soll ich mich bewegen? Aber wohin._

'Hermine'

_Hat da jemand meinen Namen geflüstert? Wer war das? _

'Hermine, es gibt nichts mehr, wovor du Angst haben musst.'

_Schon wieder, mein Name. Aber wer ist das? Es klingt so schön. _

'Hermine, ich tue dir nichts.' Erneut glaubte Snape eine Reaktion zu spüren, wie ein sanftes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen.

_Ich bin hier, bitte komm her, ich bin so allein._

'Hermine, bitte komm heraus. Ich will dir helfen.'

_Ich kann nicht, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr..._

Severus Snape tauchte im gleichen Moment aus Hermines Geist aus, indem Martha Cole aufgesprungen war. Snape blickte zu Hermine und sah, dass Martha Coles Hand auf der Stirn der jungen Frau lag. Eine leichte Röte lag auf Hermines Wangen, die sie gesünder aussehen ließ als in den letzten Tagen, aber er wusste sofort, dass der Schein trug.

Martha blickte Snape nicht an, als sie sprach.

„Sie hat Fieber, noch nicht sehr hoch, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es zu bedeuten hat."

„Ihr Körper beginnt ihren Geist zu bekämpfen", sagte Snape auf eine Weise, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Martha seufze und widersprach dann doch.

„Es könnte auch eine weitere Reaktion auf die Legilimentik sein."

„Nein, ihr Körper beginnt sich selbst zu zerstören. Er erkennt den Geist nicht mehr und beginnt ihn zu bekämpfen."

„Wenn Sie wollen, dass wir weiterhin versuchen können ihr zu helfen, sollten Sie diese Gedanken aber für sich behalten."

Snape schaute Martha mit fragendem Blick an.

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Wir können ihr nicht mehr helfen."

Martha stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, aber es war nicht so eindrucksvoll wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet, Professor."

Ein weiterer fragender Blick von Snape.

„Wir müssen ihr Fieber senken und zufälligerweise gibt es dafür Zauber und Tränke und zufälligerweise sind wir hier in einem Hospital, dem genug Mittel zur Verfügung stehen, um ein Fieber zu senken."

„Ihr Fieber zu senken, wird ihr nicht helfen, dann sucht sich ihr Körper einen anderen Weg."

„Nicht, wenn wir ihren Geist vorher retten können."

„Weil uns das bisher ja so gut gelungen ist." Snape Sarkasmus überdeckte seine Unsicherheit.

Marthas Blick wurde weich, fast traurig.

„Kommen Sie, wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß, dass Sie Miss Granger helfen können."

„Ach ja, und wie?"

„Na ja, vielleicht sollten wir den Aufheiterungstrank nochmal in Betracht ziehen."

ooo

Martha hatte sich durchgesetzt und Hermine einen fiebersenkenden Trank gegeben, kein sehr starkes Mittel, aber es tat was es tun sollte. In Hermines Zimmer standen jetzt wieder drei Leute, denn Martha hatte die Hospitalleiterin über die Entwicklung informieren müssen und außerdem würde sie unter Umständen die Einwilligung in eine gefährliche Bahandlung geben müssen.

„Ich habe ein Deja-vù, standen wir nicht schon einmal hier und haben über die Verabreichung von einem solchen Trank diskutiert?"

„Die Situation hat sich geändert, Ma'am. Miss Granger hat Reaktion auf die Legilimentik gezeigt."

Snape warf ihr, fast unbemerkt, einen erstaunten Blick zu. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Martha Cole dazu neigte die Wahrheit so zu dehnen.

„Und inwiefern ändert das etwas an den Risiken der Behandlung?", wollte die Hospitalchefin wissen.

„Wir können ihren Geist wahrscheinlich nach dem Aufwachen ohne Nebenwirkungen lenken."

Und außerdem wird sie eh bald menschliches Gemüse sein, dachte sich Snape.

„Professor Snape, ich würde gerne Ihre Meinung hören."

Snape hatte nicht damit gerechnet.

„Nun", begann er ruhig „ich denke Miss Granger hat nicht die Zeit, die wir hier mit Diskussionen verschwenden. Die Wirkung des Fiebertrankes wird ungefähr in sechs Stunden nachlassen und bis dahin sollte etwas geschehen."

„Sehen Sie Miss Cole, das ist eine Antwort, mit der ich etwas anfangen kann. Informieren Sie die Eltern, wir brauchen Ihre Zustimmung für die Behandlung", sagte die Chefin schließlich.

„Die befinden sich in einem Schutzprogramm und dürfen Miss Granger vorerst nicht kontaktieren."

„Dann suchen Sie jemand anderen, der für Miss Granger entscheiden kann, ich will hinterher keine Klagen am Hals haben. Sie werden ja eh keine Ruhe geben, wie ich Sie kenne, Cole."

Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob die Hospitalchefin genervt, uninteressiert oder verunsichert war.

ooo

„Mister Potter, wie schön, dass Sie so schnell hier sein konnten."

„Sie sagten, es sei dringend, MrsCole."

„Mister Potter, laut Miss Grangers Akten sind Sie derjenige, der medizinische Entscheidungen treffen kann. Und nun ja, wir brauchen Ihre Einwilligung für...die Fortsetzung unserer Behandlung."

„Was bedeutet das?"

Martha atmete tief durch.

„Miss Grangers Körper beginnt langsam ihren Geist anzugreifen, deswegen wollen wir versuchen, sie mit einem speziellen Trank aufzuwecken."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, wenn Sie sie aufwecken können, warum haben Sie ihr diesen Trank nicht gegeben?"

„Nun, bisher haben wir das Risiko für zu hoch gehalten."

„Was meinen Sie mit Risiko?"

„Mister Potter, wir können nicht genau voraussehen, wie Miss Grangers Geist nach dem Aufwachen reagieren wird."

„Was wollen Sie ihr denn geben?"

„Nun, es wäre eine Art Aufheiterungstrank. Etwas, das ihren Geist stimuliert, um es einfach auszudrücken. Wir können jedoch nicht sagen, inwieweit sich Miss Grangers Geist regenerieren wird. Es könnte sein, dass ihr Geist nach dem Aufwachen überfordert ist..."

Harry versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

„Ich will Snape sprechen. Ich will wissen, was er denkt und ich will ihm dabei in die Augen sehen."

Martha nickte nur knapp.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt, Mister Potter. Aber wir brauchen schnell eine Entscheidung."

Auch Harry nickte, ließ sich aber nicht beirren.

„Holen Sie Snape her."

Das war sein letztes Wort und Martha wusste das. Sie verließ ihr Büro, um Snape aus seinem Zimmer zu holen.


	11. Halt dich raus oder halt dich fest

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_Anmerkung: Danke, ihr lieben Reviewer! Da das letzte Kapitel doch recht kurz war, folgt jetzt schnell das nächste. Ich bin ein bisschen nervös, wie ihr es finden werdet._

**Kapitel 11: Halt dich raus oder halt dich fest**

_Kommst du mit mir?  
Ich kann für nichts garantieren  
Oder bleibst du hier?  
Ich kann für nichts garantieren  
Bleibst du bei mir?  
Ich kann für nichts garantieren  
Vertraust du mir?  
Ich kann für nichts garantieren _

Als es an der Tür klopfte, erwartete Snape, dass gleich das Gesicht von Martha Cole auftauchen würde. Stattdessen trat die Hospitalleiterin in sein Zimmer.

„Professor Snape, ich will, dass Sie Art und Dosierung der Tränke bestimmen, die Miss Granger bekommen soll."

Die Frau sagte, was sie wollte, Snape mochte solche Leute.

„Ich war mir sicher, Sie hätten genug fähige Leute."

„Keiner davon ist ein Meister der Zaubertränke."

Snape zog leicht einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Keiner davon will die Verantwortung übernehmen, habe ich recht?"

Die Hospitalchefin antwortete nicht, sondern zog nun ebenfalls einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Ich werde Mrs Cole Bescheid geben, sie wird Ihnen unsere Tränkeauswahl vorstellen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer. Snape gönnte sich ein Lächeln, diese Frau hatte ihren Job zu Recht.

Ooo

Als es zum zweiten Mal klopfte, war es tatsächlich Martha Cole, die ihren Kopf zur Tür herein steckte.

„Professor Snape, bitte folgen Sie mir, Mister Potter möchte Sie sprechen." Dann war ihr Kopf wieder verschwunden. Snape atmete tief durch und folgte schließlich der Medihexe.

Ooo

Harry Potter war nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt. Und auch jetzt watete er unruhig durch das Büro von Martha Cole. Die Tür öffnete sich schließlich und sein alter Zaubertranklehrer trat herein.

„Mister Potter, ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Miss Granger sich in einem höchst kritischen Zustand befindet", sagte Martha Cole und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht.

„Was wollen Sie mit ihr machen, Snape?" Harry hatte seinen alten Lehrer fixiert und Snape war für einen Moment überrascht ob seines intensiven Blicks.

„Ich will gar nichts mit ihr machen, Potter. Miss Cole hier will gern etwas machen und braucht meine Fähigkeiten. Und wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, dass das hier alles Ihre Idee war."

Harry senkte kurz den Blick, atmete durch und blickte Snape dann wieder an.

„Was genau passiert mit Hermine?"

„Momentan beginnt ihr Körper ihren Geist anzugreifen, wir können den Prozess verlangsamen, aber er ist letztlich nicht aufzuhalten, also werden wir ihren Geist durch die Gabe eines Aufheiterungstrankes stabilisieren, so dass Sie wahrscheinlich aufwachen wird. Wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, kann es jedoch zu einem Rückfall kommen oder zu schweren psychischen Störungen."

„Warum geben Sie ihr einen Aufheiterungstrank?"

Snape zog hörbar die Luft ein, doch bevor er antworten konnte, schaltete sich Martha ein.

„Miss Grangers Zustand wurde durch große körperliche Schmerzen verursacht, die äußerlich geheilt, von ihrem Geist aber nicht verarbeitet wurden. Ein Aufheiterungstrank unterdrückt dieses Trauma und wird ihrem Geist ermöglichen wieder zu arbeiten."

Harrys Blick suchte immer noch Snapes.

„Sie wird danach einen guten Freund brauchen", sagte dieser schließlich.

Ooo

Harry hatte seine Zustimmung zur Behandlung gegeben und Martha scheuchte Severus Snape durch die untere Etage des St. Mungo Hospitals.

„Sie und ich wissen, dass sie danach mehr als nur einen guten Freund brauchen wird", sagte Martha.

„Ja, sie wird auch eine ganze Menge Tränke und eine Therapie brauchen, aber ich glaube, diese Information hätte Mister Potters heroische Stimmung ruiniert."

Martha blieb abrupt vor einer Tür stehen.

„Hier ist unsere Tränkekammer, bedienen Sie sich", sagte Sie, schloss die Tür auf und gewährte Snape Einlass.

Ooo

Snape war nervös. Er wusste, dass er die richtigen Tränke ausgewählt hatte, er wusste, dass er die Dosierung richtig berechnet hatte, aber jetzt, wo er vor der ruhig daliegenden Hermine Granger stand, war er nervös. Er konnte nicht voraussehen was geschehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Er schaute Martha Cole durchdringend an.

„Ich werde jetzt in Miss Grangers Geist eindringen, warten Sie ein paar Minuten und geben Sie ihr dann diesen Trank." Er reichte ihr eine aufgezogene Spritze, in der eine blaue Flüssigkeit schimmerte. Da Hermine nicht schlucken konnte, wurden ihr alle Tränke über einen Venenzugang verabreicht.

„Wenn Sie aufwacht, dann gebe sie ihr das. Das sollte sie traumlos schlafen lassen."

Martha nickte und nahm die Spritzen. Sie hatten das alles durchgesprochen, aber sie konnte Snapes Nervosität in ihrem eigenen erhöhten Herzschlag spüren.

_Ich bin hier, bitte hilf mir. Es wird so kalt hier._

Snape konnte erneut eine Reaktion spüren, als er in Hermines Geist abtauchte. Ein kleines Zittern, wie vor Aufregung. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte dieses Gefühl festzuhalten.

'Hab keine Angst, Hermine. Ich werde dir helfen.'

Und dann spürte er, dass etwas geschah. Es war als würde ein Wind aufkommen und einen spiegelglatten See in ein welliges Meer verwandeln. Hermines Geist begann sich wieder zu bewegen.

_Ich kann dich hören, ich kenne dich, deine Stimme, aber wer bist du? Geh nicht weg, bleib da._

Er sah die Erinnerungen an sich vorbeifliegen und musste sich stark anstrengen, sich nicht einfach mitreißen zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich auf sie, auf ihr Wesen, ihren Kern.

_Ich komme zu dir, ich kann dich schon sehen. Aber ich erkenne dich nicht. Bitte fang mich auf. _

Und dann war es, als ob sie ihn überflutete, ihr ganzes Selbst stürzte über ihn hinweg und im gleichen Moment öffneten sie die Augen. Snape hatte Hermines Hand gegriffen, ohne dass es ihm bewusst gewesen war und jetzt starrte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und er starrte zurück.

_Du? Aber das kann nicht sein. Du kannst es nicht sein. Aber du bist es, du hast mich gerufen. Du hast mich zurückgeholt...Du..._

Er war immer noch in ihrem Geist und in diesem Moment erkannte er die ganze Schönheit ihres Selbst.

Martha verabreichte Hermine eine geringe Dosis eines Schlaftrankes und beobachtete, wie sich die Mine der jungen Frau entspannt und sie langsam die Augen schloss.

Snapes Hand hielt immer noch Hermines, als er vollständig aus ihrem Geist wieder auftauchte, der jetzt in einem Zustand war, in dem Legilimentik nichts mehr nutze. Sie schlief einen traumlosen Schlaf, eine natürliche und gleichzeitig höchst effektive Variante der Okklumentik.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Martha Cole leise.

„Sie ist aufgewacht, oder?" Snapes Mine war ausdruckslos.

„Ja, das ist sie, aber was ist mit ihrem Geist? Ist er in Ordnung?"

Snape kräuselte die Lippen.

„Er ist nicht in Ordnung,"

Marthas Augen weiteten sich

„sondern perfect."


	12. Wenn du die Scherben aufhebst,

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung: **__Ihr seid so lieb, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich hoffem ihr mögt das nächste Kapitel. Hermines Geist ist „gesund", aber das heißt ja nicht, dass sie auch einfach so weitermachen kann. _

**Kapitel 11: Wenn du die Scherben aufhebst, zieh dir Handschuhe an **

_So viel kaputt - aber so vieles nicht  
Jede der Scherben spiegelt das Licht  
So viel kaputt - aber zwischen der Glut  
zwischen Asche und Trümmern  
war irgendwas gut_

Eine Stunde später saß Severus Snape wieder einige Stockwerke tiefer in seiner Untersuchungshaftzelle im Ministerium. Trotz heftiger Proteste von Martha Cole, hatte man seine Anwesenheit in Hermine Grangers Krankenzimmer nicht weiter für nötig befunden. Da ihr Zustand stabil war und ihr Geist wieder normal arbeitete, hielt man eine weitere Mitarbeit Snapes an diesem Fall nicht weiter für relevant. Snape hoffte inständig, dass diese Entscheidung die richtige war. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen konnte, sollte Hermine mit Depressionen oder schlimmeren erwachen.

Das war lächerlich, er hatte in seinem Leben mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er mehr ertragen konnte, als die meisten anderen Menschen. Eine depressive Hermine sollte definitiv dazu gehören. Und doch versetzte ihm der Gedanke an sie einen solchen Stich, dass er begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Das ist nur eine Folge der Legilimentik", murmelte er vor sich hin. Ein so intensiver Kontakt über einen so langen Zeitraum hinweg musste Spuren hinterlassen.

Und doch, konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er sich nie so gut gefühlt hatte, wie in dem Moment als sie aufgewacht war und er ihr ganzes Vertrauen auf sich gerichtet gespürt hatte. Er hatte es in ihrem Geist und in ihren Augen lesen können. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Sie war gesprungen, weil sie wusste, dass er sie auffangen würde, ohne zu ahnen, wer er wirklich war. Und er war nicht fortgegangen, obwohl er erst in diesem Moment verstanden hatte, wer sie war. Den sich bewegenden Geist von Hermine Granger zu sehen, ihr Selbst zu spüren, war so einmalig gewesen, dass er keinen Vergleich dafür fand. Und Ihr Geist hatte den seinen als Freund und nicht als Feind erkannt und tief in sich konnte Snape den Wunsch spüren, dass nicht nur ihr Geist es tun würde.

Ooo

Martha Cole war furchtbar müde. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht bei Hermine gesessen und nicht gewusst, was sie sich wünschen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie, dass Hermine schlief, um sich wirklich auszuruhen und Kraft zu sammeln, aber auf der anderen Seite wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das sie aufwachen und sagen würde, dass es ihr gut ginge.

Es würde ihr nicht gut gehen, Martha wusste das. Die Medihexe in ihr, wusste, dass es für Hermine Granger nie wieder so sein würde, wie vorher. Es waren nicht nur die furchtbaren Dinge, die sie erlitten hatte, die sie von nun an verfolgen würden, sondern auch das Wissen, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape ihr Innerstes gesehen hatte. Martha hatte versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es für sie wäre, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer mehr als nur ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Sie hatte wieder angefangen Okklumentik zu trainieren, weil ihr der Gedanke daran solche Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte, dass sie sich unweigerlich hatte schütteln müssen. Sie respektierte Snape, aber er war nicht unbedingt eine Person, mit der sie über ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse und Abgründe sprechen wollte. Aber Hermine... sie hatte auf Snape reagiert, ihm vertraut. Martha war sich sicher, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was passierte oder wer sie zurückgeholt hatte. Auf diese Weise in Severus Snapes Schuld zu stehen, musste sich alles andere als angenehm anfühlen.

Ooo

Das Erste, was Hermine Granger nach dem Aufwachen spürte, war ein drückender Kopfschmerz. Dann bemerkte sie den Durst. Sie ächzte und schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie dann wieder zuzukneifen. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Schulter und sie musste kurz an Severus Snape denken, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Hand zu klein für die eines Mannes war.

„Miss Granger," sagte eine Stimme, die sie nicht erkannte, die in ihren Ohren aber auch nicht völlig fremd klang „Ihre Augen müssen sich erst wieder an Licht gewöhnen, versuchen Sie sie ganz langsam zu öffnen, dann gebe ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser."

Ooo

Nachdem Harry benachrichtigt wurden war, dass Hermine aufgewacht war, hatte es keine zehn Minuten gedauert, bis er an ihrem Bett stand.

Sie war sehr blass, was Harry verunsicherte. Ihre Augen hatten nicht ihren gewöhnlichen Glanz, aber sie waren offen. Ihre Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht und sie blickte ihn seltsam abwesend an.

„Hallo Hermine, wie geht es dir", fragte er und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment über seine törichte Frage. Wie sollte es ihr schon gehen?

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, antwortete aber nicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist, wir haben dich sehr vermisst." Er versuchte all seine Freude in ein einziges Lächeln zu legen.

„Danke Harry, das ist sehr lieb von dir", antwortete Hermine mit belegter Stimme. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte, dass er ging und fühlte sich deswegen schlecht. Sie konnte nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit umgehen, aber sie wollte auch nicht allein sein. Als er versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen, schreckte sie zurück.

Martha erkannte die Situation und beschloss Hermine einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Mister Potter, ich denke Miss Granger sollte sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Das alles hat sie sehr erschöpft und sie hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit, sich alles begreiflich zu machen. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie morgen wiederkommen." Sie hoffe sehr, dass er den Köder schlucken würde.

„Natürlich, Sie haben Recht, Mrs Cole. Ruh dich aus Hermine."

Harry verließ den Raum mit gesenktem Blick und gedämpfter Stimmung.

Martha blickte Hermine an. Sie versuchte mitfühlend auszusehen, bis sie merkte, dass ihr das nie gelingen konnte, weil sie nicht nachfühlen konnte, was in Hermine vorging, sie konnte es bestenfalls erraten.

„Danke", sagte Hermine schwach.

„Keine Ursache."

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein?", Hermines Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, fast analytisch.

„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Martha wissen.

„Werde ich meine Freunde irgendwann wieder in meiner Nähe haben möchten?"

Martha öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hermine nickte und senkte den Blick.

„Wann kann ich Professor Snape sprechen?"

Ooo

Als Severus Snape in einen Raum geführt wurde, indem für gewöhnlich Besuche abgestattet wurden, ließ er sich für einen kurzen Moment von dem Gedanken mitreißen, Hermine Granger würde kommen, um sich zu bedanken. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und ging die realistischen Varianten durch. Die Liste derjenigen, die ihn gerne sehen würden, war recht kurz, also kamen nur Potter oder Cole in Frage. Die zweite Variante bewahrheitete sich. Martha Cole trat durch eine zweite Tür in den Raum, der durch eine unsichtbare magische Barriere in zwei Bereiche geteilt war. Auf Snapes Seite stand ein Wachmann, der offenbar darauf achten sollte, was hier besprochen wurde.

„Nun, Miss Cole, ich hätte nicht gedachte, dass Sie so schnell Sehnsucht bekommen." Snape wusste nicht, was er zur Begrüßung sagen sollte, also übersprang er diesen Teil einfach.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Professor, setzen Sie sich doch." Sie deutete auf einen Tisch und zwei Stühle, die in der Mitte des Raums standen. Mitten durch den Tisch verlief die magische Barriere.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", wollte Snape nun wissen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nocheinmal für Ihre Hilfe danken."

„Ach kommen Sie, deswegen steigen Sie doch nicht hier runter."

„Miss Granger hat nach Ihnen gefragt."

Snape blieb eine weitere bissige Bemerkung im Hals stecken.

„Ich habe beantragt, Sie wieder an dem Fall zu beteiligen, aber das Ministerium sieht keine Notwendigkeit und meine Chefin ist auch nicht bereit, ihren Kopf hinzuhalten."

„Nun, ich kann dem Ministerium nur zustimmen, es gibt nichts mehr für mich zu tun", antwortete Snape so kalt und abweisend wie möglich.

Martha ließ die Schultern hängen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr diskutieren, nicht mehr kämpfen.

„Miss Cole?", Snape mochte es nicht, wenn seine Gegenüber ihn nicht beachteten.

„Was? Was wollen Sie, Professor?"

„Ich will gar nichts, Sie sind es doch, die irgendetwas will, sonst wären Sie doch kaum hier."

Nocheinmal holte Martha tief Luft. Sie zog kurz in Betracht, ihn anzuschreien, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders.

„Miss Grangers körperlicher Zustand ist tadellos. Ihr Gehirn weist keine Schädigungen auf, sie zeigt keine Anzeichen für neuro-magische Problem, wie Sprachstörungen oder Koordinationsschwierigkeiten Des Weiteren zeigt sie kein übermäßig auffälliges Verhalten, wie Wutausbrüche, Trauer oder Abschottung. Sie ist sehr in sich gekehrt und zurückhaltend gegenüber ihren Freunden aber sie zeigt keine starke Wesensveränderung. Und Sie verfügt über vollen Zugriff zu ihrem Gedächtnis."

Snape senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er antwortete.

„Dann ist es schlimmer, als ich gefürchtet hatte", sagte er schließlich leise.


	13. Stiller

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung:**_ Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, ich hoffe ihr mögt auch dieses Kapitel. Ich kann euch nicht nicht genau sagen, wieviele es noch geben wird, ich hatte so an 15 gedacht, will mich da aber nicht festlegen. 

**Kapitel 13: Stiller**

_Ich bin nicht stiller - nur die Worte fehlen  
Ich bin nicht stiller - nur die Worte verfehlen ihr Ziel  
Ich bin nicht stiller - Ich will so gerne schweigen  
und still, viel stiller auf alles nur zeigen und still  
still und schillernd  
zeigte sich mir -_

Sie hätte wütend sein müssen, sie hätte traurig oder verstört sein müssen. Sie hätte in Tränen oder hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen müssen, dann hätte er etwas gehabt, woran er hätte arbeiten können, etwas was man erklären und behandeln hätte können. Aber sie tat nichts dergleichen. Sie war normal, nur ein wenig schweigsam. Und das beunruhigte Severus Snape so sehr, dass er sich die ganze Nacht auf seiner Pritsche wälzte. 

Martha Cole hatte Snape mitgeteilt, dass Harry Potter damit beschäftigt war, das Verfahren gegen ihn so schnell wie möglich vom Tisch zu bekommen und ihn zu rehabilitieren. Es war ihm egal. All seine Gedanken drehten sich um eine junge Frau, die etliche Stockwerke höher noch immer im St. Mungos betreut wurde. 

Ooo 

Martha wusste, dass Hermine nach spätestens drei Tagen entlassen werden würde, solange keine Anzeichen für einen Folgeschaden bestanden. Hermine hatte einen neuerlichen Besuch von Harry zugelassen, sie hatte sich auf ein Gespräch eingelassen und ein normales soziales Verhalten gezeigt. Jeder hätte gesagt, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig nachdenklich, aber doch normal wirkte. Martha Cole hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht genau deuten und versuchte irgendeine Unregelmäßigkeit in Hermines Handeln zu finden. Irgendetwas, das es ihr ermöglicht hätte, sie weiter da zu behalten. Ihr kam es vor, als würde noch immer ein Stachel irgendwo unter Hermines Haut stecken, den sie noch nicht entdeckt hatten. Oder als ob Hermine noch ein Teil fehlte, damit sie wirklich wieder sie selbst sein konnte. 

Martha bemerkte, dass sie schon zum dritten Mal die gleiche Zeile in der Krankenakte eines Patienten las. Sie schlug die Akte zu, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie brauchte Snape, er war der Einzige, der eine Chance hatte, irgendetwas in Hermine auszulösen. 

Ooo 

Eigentlich hatte es einen großen Prozess geben sollen. Etwas wirklich Spektakuläres und Aufregendes, das vor allem medienwirksam sein sollte. Aber Harry Potter hatte darauf bestanden, dass das Verfahren gegen Severus Snape hinter verschlossenen Türen statt finden sollte. Die Anklage lautete zwar noch immer Mord, ein großes Tribunal, wie bei den anderen Todessern würde es aber nicht geben. Nur eine Richterin, einen Kläger und einen Strafverteidiger. Harry Potter wollte, dass die Sache so schnell wie möglich vorbei war. Und so war niemand anwesend, als Severus Snape zu den Vorfälle auf dem Astronomieturm vor mehr als vier Jahren seine Aussage machte. 

Ooo 

Hermine wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Harry hatte ihr Bücher mitgebracht, damit sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, aber zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wollte sie kein Buch lesen. Sie wollte sich mit gar nichts beschäftigten, sie wollte übers Wetter reden oder über irgendwelche Geschichten, die sich alltäglich im Krankenhaus abspielten. Sie wollte nicht zurück in ihren Alltag, ihre Wirklichkeit. Sie wollte ihre Zeit verschwenden und aufhören nachzudenken. Und sie wollte mit der unmöglichsten Person auf diesem Planet reden, die man sich vorstellen konnte: Severus Snape.

Sie hob den Kopf, als Martha Cole ins Zimmer kam. Sie war oft hier und kontrollierte, ob es Hermine gut ging. Natürlich war das völlig überflüssig, aber Hermine wollte sie auch nicht rauswerfen. Sie mochte die Anwesenheit Marthas, auch wenn sie nicht gern mit ihr redete. 

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger?", wollte die Medihexe wissen. Hermine wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Gut", log sie. Sie hatte keine Lust zu reden und sie hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, wie sie ihre Gefühle hätte beschreiben sollen. 

„Miss Granger, ich wäre sehr erleichtert, wenn Sie uns nach Ihrer Entlassung regelmäßig aufsuchen würden, wir haben hier einen sehr guten ambulanten Betreuungsdienst für die psychologische Beratung in Fällen wie Ihrem."

„Kennen Sie denn Fälle wie meinen?", wollte Hermine wissen und sah Martha nun direkt an. 

Diese senkte den Blick und schwieg einen Moment. 

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nichts Vergleichbars erlebt habe, aber wir haben sehr gute Erfahrungen gemacht, was die Betreuung von Komapatienten angeht, die aufgewacht sind." Martha gab alles, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie irgendetwas erreichen würde. 

„Ich schätze Ihren Eifer, aber es geht mir gut, ich brauche keinen..." Hermine brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie sackte ohnmächtig zusammen. 

Martha war mit einem Satz bei ihr. 

„Miss Granger?" Ihre Stimme war fest und professionell, aber Hermine reagierte nicht. 

„Verdammt", murmelte Martha „Schwester!", rief sie bestimmt und wartete, bis eine Mediassistentin ins Zimmer stürmte. Sie blickte die Frau fest an.

„Bleiben Sie hier bei Miss Granger, ich muss Professor Snape holen." 

Ooo 

Snape hätte nicht gedacht, dass Martha Cole der Typ Frau war, der einen Sitzungssaal stürmte, aber anscheinend konnte auch ein Severus Snape sich irren. Die Richterin hatte gerade verkündet, dass die Verhandlung vertragt werden würde, als sich die große Tür öffnete und eine ziemlich gehetzt wirkende Martha Cole hereinstürmte. 

Die Richterin musterte sie missbilligend. 

„Wer sind Sie, Miss?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Euer Ehren, mein Name ist Martha Cole, ich bin Mitarbeiterin des St. Mungos und auf der Suche nach Professor Severus Snape. Es handelt sich um einen medizinischen Notfall." 

Snape wurde hellhörig, verzog jedoch keine Miene. 

„Könnten Sie das genauer ausführen, was für ein Notfall berechtigt Sie meine Verhandlung zu stören?" 

„Eine Patientin, die Professor Snape und ich behandelt haben, hat einen Rückfall erlitten und bedarf dringender Hilfe."

„Verstehe", murmelte die Richterin. „Da Mister Snape bereits bewiesen hat, dass er vertrauenswürdig genug für diese Aufgabe ist, gewähre ich ihm erneuten Freigang, um diese zu übernehmen. Diese Entscheidung gilt bis zum nächsten Verhandlungstag. Selbstverständlich hat Professor Snape ständig verfügbar zu sein." Die Richterin unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem ernsten Blick. Dann sah Sie Martha Cola an und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Sie kämpfen für Ihre, Patienten. Ich hoffe Professor Snape enttäuscht Sie nicht, Mrs Cole. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie schon." 

Martha atmete erleichtert aus.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Sie, dann fixierte Sie Snape. „Kommen Sie, Sie haben gehört was die Frau gesagt hat." 

ooo 

Snape versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Etwas war mit Hermine geschehen, sonst hätte es keinen Grund gegeben, ihn zu rufen. Aber was? Martha Cole hastete vor ihm durch die Gänge und gab keinen Ton von sich, bis Sie an der Tür von Hermines Zimmer angekommen waren.

Snape stürmte hinter ihr ins Zimmer und wurde von der Pflegekraft an Hermines Bett nur ungläubig angeschaut. 

„Sie ist hat keine Reaktion gezeigt, Mrs Cole", sagte diese schließlich. Die Angesprochene nickte und wies der Pflegekraft an zu gehen. 

Dann war Snape an Hermines Bett. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, sie konnte nicht...

„Wie sieht es in ihrem Geist aus", wollte Martha wissen. In ihrer Stimme schwang Ungeduld.

Snape blickte kurz zu ihr auf und dann wieder zurück zu Hermine und ohne noch weiter zu zögern, drang er in ihren Geist ein. 


	14. Da kommt keiner drauf

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung:**_ Ich entschuldige mich schonmal, dass es ein wenig wirr wird in diesem Kapitel, obwohl eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Die Dialoge fließen immer ungefiltert von meinem Kopf in meine Finger und dann zur Tastatur, wundert euch also nicht, wenn ihr nicht jedem Gedanken folgen könnt. Aber so ist das, wenn man kreativ ist und Snape und Martha sind nunmal kreativ und ja, ich rede so :-). Oder, wie eine Freundin es so schön ausdrückte: „Ich wusste sofort, was gemeint war, als ich es gesagt habe." In dem Sinne, danke für die bisherigen Reviews, ihr seid toll und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir gewogen.

**Kapitel 14: Da kommt keiner drauf**

_Ein kurzes Glimmen, dann ein Verschwimmen,  
dann ein Verschwinden und mit den Jahren  
oder auch Stunden, oder Sekunden  
schließt sich die Welt da wo wir waren_

Es fühlte sich vertraut an in ihren Geist einzudringen und Snape wusste nicht, ob das gut war oder nicht. Er erkannte sofort, dass die Lage nicht so ernst war, wie er angenommen hatte. Ihr Geist hatte sich nicht wieder abgeschottet und sie war auch nicht tot. Sie war schlicht bewusstlos und das bedeutete, dass er, Snape, gar nichts sah. Es war als hätte sich eine warme, alles umhüllende Dunkelheit über ihren Geist gelegt. Sie dachte nichts, ihr Bewusstsein war ausgeschaltet, in einer Ruhephase, ähnlich der des Tiefschlafes. Er würde sie nur wecken müssen. 

„Hermine!" Er kontaktierte ihren Geist und sagte ihren Namen gleichzeitig laut, so dass Martha Cole kurz hochschreckte. Hermine begann sich zu regen, ihr Geist auch.

„Hermine", sagte er nocheinmal, doch dieses Mal sanfter, als wolle er sie mit ihrem Namen wachküssen.

Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf. Die Dunkelheit, die sie umhüllt hatte, zog sich gehorsam zurück und auch Snape wich aus ihrem Geist. 

Ooo 

Das Erste was Hermine sah, waren die dunklen Augen ihres ehemalige Lehrers. Sie hatte sie oft gesehen in den unzähligen Stunden im Kerker, wenn er ihr mit Genuss Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte. Damals hatte so viel Kälte, ja Verachtung darin gelegen und sie waren ihr wirklich wie schwarze Steine vorgekommen. Jetzt war keine Kälte mehr zu erkennen, aber Hermine konnte auch nicht deuten, was sie jetzt darin sah. Es war als hätte sie diesen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen und doch war alles an ihm so vertraut. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, starrte ihn nur an und er tat dasselbe. 

Und dann war da auf einmal Martha Coles Hand an ihrem Handgelenk und alles begann sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. 

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut? Ist Ihnen schwindelig oder übel?", wollte die Medihexe jetzt von Hermine wissen, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Möchten Sie etwas essen oder trinken?"

„Nein danke, es geht mir gut", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entspannen. 

„Nun ja, Sie sind aus unersichtlichen Gründen in Ohnmacht gefallen und waren fast eine Stunde bewusstlos. Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Können Sie mir sagen, ob Sie vor der Ohnmacht ein Schwindelgefühl oder eine Übelkeit gespürt haben?" Martha versuchte alle Möglichkeiten durchzugehen.

„Nein, es war einfach als würde ich keine Kraft mehr haben...als ob meine Batterie leer war." Hermine wusste nicht, ob das ein guter Vergleich war, aber sie sah Martha Cole und Snape bedeutungschwangere Blicke austauschen. 

„Miss Granger, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie etwas essen und trinken. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mich kurz mit Professor Snape allein unterhalte, gleich im Nebenzimmer?" Marthas Stimme hatte wieder diesen professionellen Ton angenommen, den Snape ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. 

Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sie wollte zwar nicht gern allein bleiben, aber sie wollte auch nicht wie ein ängstliches Kleinkind wirken. Trotzdem schien Martha Cole zu merken, dass Hermine sich nicht so ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, allein zu bleiben. 

„Es wird nicht lange dauern Miss Granger, Sie sollten in der Zwischenzeit wirklich etwas essen und trinken." Sie hatte Hermine wieder beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und auf dem kleinen Tisch neben Hermines Bett erschien ein Tablett auf dem ein Teller voller Sandwiches und eine große Kanne Tee standen. 

Ooo 

Snape hatte Hermine nur ungern allein gelassen, er hatte gespürt, dass es ihr nicht wirklich recht war, dass sie nun allein war, aber gleichzeitig hatte auch er mit Martha Cole unter vier Augen reden wollen. Jetzt standen sie wieder in dem leeren Krankenzimmer, das Snape für eine Weile das seinige genannt hatte. 

„Was glauben Sie ist passiert?", fragte Martha ungeduldig. 

„Es war eine einfache Ohnmacht. Vielleicht hat sie doch irgendeinen der Zaubertränke nicht vertragen." Snape wusste, dass das Schwachsinn war, aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts besseres ein. 

„Nein, wenn es eine Reaktion auf einen Zaubertrank gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihr übel oder schwindelig gewesen. Aber diese Ohmacht schien völlig unmotiviert." Auch Martha hatte keine treffende Idee.

„Unmöglich, es muss eine Ursache geben." 

„Sie hat gesagt, sie hat sich gefühlt, als wäre ihre Batterie leer gewesen. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, oder?", fragte Martha in den Raum hinein, sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von Snape, der nun grübelnd auf dem Bett hockte. 

„Außer...", setzte Martha wieder an. 

Snape runzelte die Stirn, was ihm wieder das Aussehen des Mannes verlieh, den Martha aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte.

„Außer was, Miss Cole?" Auch sein Ton hatte wieder etwas lehrmeisterhaftes.

„Na ja, außer ihre Batterie funktioniert tatsächlich nicht richtig. Sie hat nicht reagiert, als wir sie angesprochen haben, aber bei Ihnen ist sie sofort aufgewacht." 

„Es wäre schön, wenn Sie zum Punkt kommen könnten, Miss Cole." 

„Nehmen wir mal an das Abschotten von Hermines Geist hatte nicht nur eine Ursache. Oder besser: Es war nicht genug die eigentliche Ursache für das Abschotten zu bekämpfen." 

„Was in Merlins Namen wollen Sie mir sagen?"

„Was ist wenn sie nicht nur einen defekten Zünder, sondern auch noch einen leeren Tank hatte?" 

Snape seufzte. 

„Sie gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven mit Ihren Autometaphern", sagte er schließlich.

„Okay, ich versuche es zu erklären. Der Aufheiterungstrank sollte ihrem Geist helfen, die körperlichen Schmerzen zu verarbeiten, weil wir annahmen, dass dies die zu Grunde liegende Ursache war."

„Es war die zu Grunde liegende Ursache", bestand Snape."

„Ja, es war eine Ursache. Aber ein voller Tank nützt nichts, wenn der Zündfunke nicht überspringen kann. Sie wäre nicht aufgewacht, wenn Sie nicht in ihrem Geist gewesen wären und ihr Starthilfe gegeben hätten." 

Snape begann langsam zu verstehen, worauf Martha Cole hinaus wollte.

„Ihre Metapher funktioniert nicht ganz, Miss Cole", sagte er schließlich und erntete einen fragenden Blick.

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann haben wir mit dem Aufheiterungstrank Hermines Tank wieder gefüllt, aber eine defekte Zündung erklärt nicht das Gefühl einer leeren Batterie."

Martha lächelte sanft, was Snape verwirrte.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass mein Vergleich nicht ganz ausgereift war, aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass Sie verstanden haben, was ich meine, oder?" 

„Ich befürchte schon. Hermines Geist konnte das akute Trauma verarbeiten, kann aber jetzt nicht selbstständig mit den Folgen umgehen." 

„Ich bin fasziniert, wie treffend Sie eine Situation zusammenfassen können", zitierte Martha und grinste.

„Und was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?", wollte Snape in gereiztem Ton wissen.

„Oh, ich kann gar nichts tun", antwortete Martha, nun wieder mit ernster Miene. „Da Sie der Einzige sind, der einen wahren Zugang zu Miss Granger hat, sind Sie auch der Einzige, der ihr vielleicht helfen kann damit klar zu kommen, was passiert ist." 

Snape schluckte. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es auf soetwas hinauslaufen würde. Es hatte sich nicht viel an der ursprünglichen Situation geändert. Hermine war zwar wach, aber trotzdem lag es erneut an ihm, sie auch wieder lebendig zu machen. 


	15. Ich werde riesengroß für dich

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung:**_ Nein, das ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel, eins kommt noch. Ich bin wirklich sehr nervös, weil mir diese FF sehr viel bedeuted und ich hoffe, dass ihr dieses Kapitel und auch das Ende mögen werdet. Für die vielen lieben Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe, kann ich mich nur noch einmal bedanken. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass auch andere Leute, Freude an dieser Geschichte haben.

**Kapitel 15: Ich werde riesengroß für dich**

_Ich weiß deine Monster sind genau wie meine_

_und mit denen bleibt man besser nicht alleine._

_Und ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß und frage nicht,_

_halt dich bei mir fest, steig auf, ich trage dich._

Als Martha Cole und Severus Snape zurück ins Zimmer kamen, hatte Hermine sich bereits überwinden können, etwas zu essen. Es hatte sie davon abgelenkt, darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihr los war. Als Martha vorsichtig versucht hatte, sie dazu zu überreden sich in psychologische Betreuung zu begeben, hatte sie sich so kraftlos und winzig gefühlt und hatte nur noch verschwinden wollen. Und dann war alles dunkel geworden. Als sie jetzt sah, wie Snape wieder ins Zimmer kam, als sie sah, wie er sie mit einem ihr unbekannten Ausdruck musterte, stellten sich die kleinen Häärchen auf ihrem Unterarm auf. Etwas an seiner Anwesenheit beruhigte sie und ließ sie gleichzeitig vor Anspannung zittern. 

„Wissen Sie, was mit mir los ist?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen. In ihrer Stimme fehlte jede Spur dieser allumfassenden Wissbegier, die Snape früher in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. 

Martha Cole zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte Snape bereits das Wort ergriffen.

„Das wissen Sie doch selbst, Miss Granger", sagte er, so sanft wie es ihm nur möglich war. 

Martha starrte ihn an, wusste aber nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte und beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten. 

Hermines Augen schienen größer zu werden, als sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer anstarrte. Er hatte sich neben ihrem Bett auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen und Hermine betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es war immer noch von schwarzem Haar umrahmt, das noch ungepflegter schien als je zuvor. Seine Haut war blass und spannte sich über sein schmales Gesicht. Man sah ihm die Zeit an, die er in Haft verbracht hatte, aber gleichzeitig hatte Hermine ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, Professor." 

„Doch das tust du, Hermine. Du weißt, was nicht mit dir stimmt, du kennst den Grund, warum du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, warum du keine Kraft mehr hast."

Hermine schluckte und versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. 

Martha versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen und zwar ohne Magie. Sie hielt sogar kurz die Luft an. Hermine beachtete sie nicht, sondern fixierte Snape, der weiterhin mit beruhigender Stimme sprach.

„Hör auf so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, Hermine. Du musst nicht stark sein." 

Hermine begann hektischer zu atmen.

„Ich...ich kann nicht...wenn ich es ausspreche, dann ist es real."

Snape berührte vorsichtig ihre Hand, sie ließ es zu.

„Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, Hermine, aber hör auf es zu verdrängen." 

Seine andere Hand legte sich sacht auf ihre Schulter.

„So viele..." Hermines Stimme zitterte „so viele sind tot... Ron und...", sie schluchzte „und es hört nicht auf... und ich..." 

Martha sah die ersten Tränen über Hermines Gesicht laufen und rührte sich nicht. Auch Snape tat nichts, wartete nur ab.

„Ich...ich kann nicht mehr...", sagte Hermine schließlich schwach. 

„Ich weiß", antwortete Snape und nahm ihre Hand nun fest in seine. Er drang vorsichtig in ihren Geist ein, tat dort aber nichts, außer präsent zu sein, wie ein Rettungsring. Er versuchte nicht ihre Gedanken zu beeinflussen, sondern nur die Ruhe, die er – wusste Merlin woher – in sich gefunden hatte, auf das vor unterdrückten Tränen zitternde Wesen zu übertragen. Hermine drehte sich ein wenig, so dass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lag und dann weinte sie und weinte und weinte. 

Ooo 

Als Hermine sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, wagte es Martha Cole sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie ging auf Snape zu, der noch immer an Hermines Bett saß. 

„Das war doch nicht schlecht für den Anfang", sagte sie leise. Snape schaute zu ihr auf.

„Es wird ewig dauern, bis sie wieder einigermaßen ohne Angst leben kann, bis sie nicht ständig gegen die aufkommenden Bilder kämpfen muss. Sie wird nie wieder so werden, wie sie war, sie wird nie wieder einfach Vertrauen fassen können oder ohne die Angst vor Alpträumen alleine einschlafen können..." Snape verstummte, er wusste nicht mehr, warum er sich jemals darauf eingelassen hatte, Hermine zu helfen, warum er sie zurück geholt hatte, wo nun die Angst und die Zweifel auf sie warteten.

„Sie vertraut Ihnen, Professor." 

Snape ächzte und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ja, das ist doch wirklich absurd. Sie vertraut ausgerechnet einem der Männer, der Schuld an der ganzen Misere ist..." 

Martha lächelte „Lassen Sie das ja nicht die nette Richterin hören." 

„Das ist nicht komisch", knurrte Snape.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, sie müssen nämlich unbedingt frei gesprochen werden. Hermine kann ja schlecht zum Einschlafen nach Askaban apparieren." 

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte Martha Cole fragend an.

„Sie sind der Einzige, mit dem sie reden wird und der Einzige, in dessen Nähe sie genug Ruhe findet, um mit allem irgendwie...klar zu kommen."

„Irgendwie...", wiederholte Snape und nickte dann, völlig in Gedanken darüber verloren, wie um Himmels Willen er jetzt weitermachen sollte. 

Ooo 

Harry Potter hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit für private Angelegenheiten, so sehr war er in den Prozess gegen Severus Snape involviert. Trotzdem hatte er Martha Cole gebeten, ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Er wollte wissen, ob es sich lohnte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Snape einer Haftstrafe in Askaban entkam. 

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter", begrüßte die Medihexe ihn freundlich und bat ihn sich zu setzen.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Cole, ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht. Wie geht es Hermine?"

Martha Cole seufzte, setzte dann aber wieder ihr Lächeln auf.

„Mister Potter, ich möchte Sie nicht belügen. Miss Granger macht eine sehr schwere Zeit durch. Sehen Sie, wir konnten ihren Geist wieder reaktivieren, er hat keine Folgeschäden durch das temporäre Abschotten erlitten..."

„Aber?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass Miss Granger je wieder so wird, wie vorher. Das was sie erlebt hat, hat sie geprägt und ihr Wunden zugefügt, die kein Zaubertrank und kein Heilspruch je wirklich wird heilen können. Das Abschotten konnten wir durch den Missbrauch von Magie erklären und auch mit Magie heilen. Aber es sind nicht die Folgen des Magiemissbrauchs, die sie belasten." 

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass es schlimmeres gab, als dunkle oder zu dunklen Absichten genutzte Magie. 

„Und Snape? Hat er was erreicht? Hat es überhaupt etwas gebracht, ihn einzusetzen?", fragte Harry, die Antwort bereits ahnend.

„Ohne Professor Snape, wäre es unmöglich gewesen, Hermines Geist je aus seiner Abschottung zu holen. Durch die Legilimentik hat Hermines Geist unbewusst ein sehr starkes Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihm aufgebaut. Ich denke, er ist ihr Schlüssel zur Außenwelt." 

Harry nickte erneut. Es fiel ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ausgerechnet Snape derjenige war, den Hermine jetzt an ihrer Seite brauchte. 

„Was kann ich jetzt noch für Hermine tun?", fragte er Martha Cole.

„Seien Sie da, Mister Potter und unterstützen Sie Professor Snape. Mehr können Sie nicht tun. Wenn Hermine sich Ihnen mitteilen will, wird Sie es tun, aber drängen Sie sie nicht. Versuchen Sie ihr einfach das Gefühl zu geben, präsent zu sein, aber nicht aufdringlich. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber irgendwann wird sie wieder auf Sie zukommen. Aber bis dahin müssen Sie auf Professor Snape vertrauen."

Harry fühlte die vertraute Welle der Erschöpfung und Hilflosigkeit über sich hinwegschwappen. Abwarten und auf Snape vertrauen. Das würde ihm nicht leicht fallen. 

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Cole", sagte er schließlich, erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Gern geschehen, Mister Potter." Martha schüttelte seine Hand und Harry wand sich zum Gehen. 

Als er schon fast aus der Tür war, drehte er sich nocheinmal um.

„Ich nehme an, sie plädieren auf Freispruch?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Amüsement in den Augen.

„Ich bin Medihexe, keine Richterin. Ich weiß nur, dass es einfacher für Miss Granger wird, wenn ihre Vertrauensperson nicht in Askaban landet. Also lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, Mister Potter." 

Harry lachte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, eine lächelnde Martha Cole in ihrem Büro zurück lassend.


	16. Endlich ein Grund

_**In dir verlaufen**_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende geschehen immer noch Angriffe und die Zaubererwelt wird von Zeit zu Zeit nur allzu schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte nie enden wird. Als Hermine bei einem Angriff zu Schaden kommt, gibt es nur einen, der ihr vielleicht noch helfen kann. _

_**Anmerkung:**_ Geschafft! Kein sehr spektakuläres Ende, aber ich mag es. Ich hoffe ihr auch. Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr die Story auf eure Favourite-List gesetzt habt. 

Ich möchte euch noch eine kleine Information zu Martha geben, die es nicht in die Story geschafft hat: Martha ist Witwe, wie man möglicherweise bereits erraten haben könnte. Ihr Mann starb bei einem Autounfall. Ich hab es deshalb nicht in die Story eingebunden, weil es hier um Snape und Hermine geht und nicht um meine kleine „Mary-Sue". Ich wollte es aber auch nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen, also wisst ihr es jetzt. 

So, jetzt viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel. Und bevor ihr fragt, ich habe keine Fortsetzung geplant :-) 

**Kapitel 16: Endlich ein Grund**

_Endlich ein Zuhause  
für all die dunklen Gründe  
Endlich ein Grund - Los, komm!  
Wir schmieden neue Bünde_

Martha Cole hatte erreicht, das Hermine noch eine Weile zur Beobachtung im Sankt Mungos blieb. Solange Severus Snape noch nicht frei gesprochen war, war dies auch die einzige Möglichkeit ihm und Hermine Zeit und Raum zu geben miteinander zu reden. Es war nicht gerade einfach gewesen, die Chefin des Sankt Mungos davon zu überzeugen, dass ein weiterer Aufenthalt Hermines nötig war, obwohl diese keinerlei medi-magische Behandlung mehr erfuhr. Noch schwieriger war es gewesen, Snapes ständige Präsenz zu rechtfertigen. Martha hatte all ihre Kraft und Überzeugungskunst gebraucht, aber es hatte funktioniert und so hatte sie erreicht, das alle weiteren Entscheidungen bis zum letzten Verhandlungstag von Snape aufgeschoben wurden waren. Was danach geschehen sollte, würde Martha nicht mehr beeinflussen können. Ob Snape nach einem Freispruch überhaupt weiter für Hermine da sein wollte, wusste Martha nicht, sie hoffte es nur. Sie hatte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nie als einen mitfühlenden, sich sorgenden Menschen gesehen oder erlebt, aber sein Umgang mit Hermine war so einfühlsam und vorsichtig, dass man fast glauben konnte, er hatte sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Wie er mit ihr sprach, ihr Halt gab, sie weinen und reden ließ war so voller Hingabe, dass es Martha fast selbst zu Tränen rührte. Aber all dies fand in einem Krankenzimmer statt, abgeschottet von der Außenwelt. Was würde außerhalb dieser vier Wände passieren? Wie würden Hermine und Snape miteinander umgehen können, wenn beide zurück in ihren Alltag kamen? Würde es für sie je wieder einen Alltag geben? Hier in diesem Zimmer mussten sie sich niemandem erklären. Sie mussten keine Fragen beantworten, keine Einkaufslisten schreiben oder Freunde zum Essen einladen. Sie mussten nicht so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, als ob die Welt sich nicht geändert hätte. Hier mussten sie sich nicht zusammenreißen oder verteidigen. Martha wusste, was auf Hermine wartete, wenn sie zurück in ihr so genanntes Leben kam. Aber sie wusste auch, dass wenn Hermine Glück hatte, sie jemanden an ihrer Seite haben würde, auch wenn dieser jemand selbst mit sich und der Welt zu kämpfen haben würde. 

Ooo 

Hermine legte sorgfältig ihre Sachen zusammen. In einer halben Stunde würde Harry sie abholen und in ihre Wohnung bringen. Zurück in ihr Leben. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie damit klar kommen würde. Noch immer waren so viele Gefühle in ihr, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Angst, Trauer, Wut, Verzweiflung, Scham. Alles kam ihr auf eine grausame Weise klarer und ungesüßter vor. Sie hatte nach Rons Tod in der Illusion gelebt, dass alles einen Sinn ergeben würde, das alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschah und kein Opfer unnütz gebracht wurde. Jetzt glaubte sie nicht mehr daran, konnte nicht mehr daran glauben. Aber sie konnte auch nicht aufgeben. Das wusste sie jetzt. Sie war zurückgekommen, letztendlich hatte sie sich für das Leben entschieden, sich an einen dünnen Strohhalm geklammert, an eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ihr Puls erhöhte sich, als sie an Severus dachte. Von all den Menschen, die ihr in ihrem Leben begegnet waren, war er wohl der letzte gewesen, von dem sie gewollte hatte, dass er in ihren Geist eintauchte. Aber im Nachhinein war es gar nicht mehr so abwegig, dass er es war, der ihr Kraft gab. Auch er zweifelte, auch er sah die Welt ohne Zuckerguss, wusste was leiden bedeutet und lebte doch noch. Sie hatte ihn gefragt – irgendwann mitten in der Nacht – ob er einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte nicht einfach einen seiner Tränke zu schlucken und dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Und er hatte gelacht. Erst hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie ausgelacht hatte, doch dann sah sie diese Wärme in seinem Blick und wusste, dass er sie nie auslachen könnte. Nicht mehr. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen und dann hatte auch sie schmunzeln müssen. Sie wussten beiden nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber vielleicht würde es einfacher sein, wenn sie zusammen waren. 

Ooo 

Severus Snape wartete in seiner Zelle. Er würde gleich abgeholt werden und dann würde sich entscheiden, was nun mit ihm geschehen sollte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war es ihm egal gewesen, ob man ihn frei sprach oder lebenslänglich nach Askaban steckte. Doch jetzt dachte er an Hermine. Sie hatte ihm wieder eine Aufgabe in seinem Leben gegeben. Mehr als das. Sie brauchte ihn. Aber nicht so, wie Albus Dumbledore oder Voldemort ihn gebraucht hatten. Sie brauchte nicht seine Rolle, nicht seine Fähigkeiten, seine Intelligenz oder Schauspielkunst. Sie brauchte ihn, Severus Snape. Seine Stärke, aber auch seine Schwäche. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass auch er sie brauchte. Er hatte es nicht gewusste, nicht einmal ahnen können, aber sie war es, die ihn die ganze Zeit am Leben gehalten hatte. Denn tief in sich war er immer da gewesen, der Wunsch nach dem einen Menschen für den es sich lohnte weiter zu machen. Natürlich war dieser Wunsch nie mit dem Gesicht von Hermine Granger verbunden gewesen und vielleicht würde er das auch nicht immer sein. Vor langer Zeit war Lily dieser Mensch gewesen und dann – so hatte er sich das immer eingeredet – war es Harry gewesen, aber auf eine ganz andere Art. Nach dem Krieg war da niemand mehr und alles war ihm egal gewesen. Aber jetzt... ja, er hatte wieder einen Grund zu kämpfen. 

Ooo 

Martha Cole hetzte durch die Gänge des Sankt Mungos. Sie hatte zu der Verhandlung gehen wollen, aber dann war so viel los gewesen. Als hätten sich alle Zauberer und Hexen gleichzeitig entschlossen krank oder von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Die Notaufnahme war so voll gewesen, wie in den Tagen des Krieges und zu guter Letzt hatte ihr auch noch ein kleiner Junge eine Ladung Schnecken auf den Kittel gespuckt. Jetzt rannte sie, so schnell sie konnte, um wenigstens noch vor dem Urteilsspruch im Ministerium zu sein. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und seufzte. 

Sie kam keuchend vor dem Verhandlungssaal an. Ein Mitarbeiter des Ministerims stand vor der Tür und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. 

„Können Sie sich ausweisen?", fragte er knurrig. Martha zeigte ihm den Ausweis, des sie sowohl als Mitarbeiterin von Sankt Mungos, als auch als ehemalige Aurorin auswies. Er nickte knapp und ließ sie hinein. Der Saal war bis auf ein paar Leute fast leer und Martha musste sich auch nicht mehr die Mühe machen, sich einen Platz zu suchen. Das Urteil wurde bereits verlesen und alle Anwesenden standen. 

„...werden Sie von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen", sagte die Richterin gerade. „Somit erhalten sie sofortigen Zugriff auf ihren Besitz und ihr Haus in Spinner's End. Sie erhalten außerdem wieder die Erlaubnis zu unterrichten, sollte das ihr Wunsch sein." Die Richterin setzte sich wieder und alle anderen taten es ihr gleich. Dann richtete sie sich persönlich an Snape.

„Professor Snape, ich möchte Ihnen persönlich danken für Ihren Einsatz und Ihren Mut. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie von nun an ein angenehmeres Leben führen können. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Ein Gemurmel erhob sich und langsam verließen die wenigen Anwesenden den Verhandlungsraum. Snape erhob sich langsam und ließ sich Zeit, bis er sich in Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung setze. Martha wartete, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Gratuliere, Professor", sagte sie mit ehrlicher Freude.

„Danke, Miss Cole." 

„Ich habe ein Angebot für Sie." 

Snape schaute sie fragend an. 

„Man hat mir die Leitung einer kleinen Forschungsgruppe übertragen. Es geht um die Diagnose und Behandlung von Fluchschädigungen, die ein temporäres oder langfristiges Koma verursachen."

Snape grinste. „Und sie wollen, das ich in die Köpfe all diese Menschen gucke?", spottete er.

„Nein, wir haben einen Legiligmentikspezialisten aus Frankreich dafür gewinnen können, aber wir bräuchten noch jemanden fürs Labor und na ja, ich dachte..."

„So so, sie dachten also." Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter. 

„Hören Sie, ich möchte jemanden der Ahnung hat von Zaubertränken und ... na ja, Erfahrung."

„Das ist ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, aber ich muss darüber nachdenken." 

Martha nickte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihr dankbar um den Hals fallen würde. 

„Gut, denken Sie darüber nach." Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Er starrte sie einen Moment an, ergriff sie dann aber .

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor", sagte Martha Cole.

„Ihnen auch", antwortete Snape schlicht und ging davon. Er hatte noch immer den gleichen scharfen Schritt, den Martha aus Hogwarts kannte, aber jetzt bauschte sich keine schwarze Robe bedrohlich auf. Er war nicht mehr die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, nicht mehr der grausame Todesser, für den ihn viele gehalten hatten. Martha lachte.

„Ich seh sie am Montag um neun, Professor. Seien Sie pünktlich", rief sie ihm hinterher und er hob im Gehen den linken Arm, als wolle er winken. Martha drehte sich um und ging ebenso schnellen Schrittes wie Snape in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. 

_ENDE_


End file.
